Each Grain of Sand
by CATSPAWSANDRAVENS
Summary: This story will contain settings of another world, changlings, slash later on, and major character violence.
1. Chapter 1

_EACH GRAIN OF SAND_

_Intro__:_

When the fight with Nazam ended and I landed back in Alamut, I felt blessed;

I was overjoyed that my family was alive and I saw no hurt or betrayal in their eyes. My family loved me and that was all the power I needed.

Don't get me wrong; it still angered me that Nazam had been so corruptible that he would throw everything in the gutters for power, but I felt it was finally over. I was exhausted, battered and bruised and I just wanted the whole ordeal to end.

But in the eyes of the gods they had more in mind for me. Time smiled; my journey was starting, it knew of the power I'd have, the planet I'd call home and the bonding to a mate that would create a legend throughout the universe. I took my first step; life would never be the same for me again.

Tonight I got up after another bad night soaked in sweat and walked over to get a drink my hands shaking. I looked at my bed wishing I could have at least one night's sleep without walking the floor.

"Little brother, your really worrying us, why don't you tell your big brother what's going on."

I looked at Tus still dressed in his night clothes his eyes trying to read me as he stood by my door. How could I tell him, who would believe me, I wouldn't have.

"Dastan?"

It had taken Garsiv a bit longer to reach me as he moved to stand by Tus. My two pillars I thought they'd always been there for me giving me the family and the love I'd craved for.

I smiled sadly, setting down and putting my head in my hands, no I thought, they hadn't always been there. I looked away remembering the dark time when they'd wanted me to die. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, bad dream," I said taking a shuddering breath, before looking up. I watched as Garsiv glanced at Tus before going back to his room.

"Dastan when you're ready to talk-" Tus said looking at me before shaking his head.

"When you're ready to tell us what's going on with you, your big brothers are ready to listen."

I watched him as he ran his hand along the door frame waiting for a second before he sighed and went back to bed.

I was worn out, I'd been pushed past my endurance and now I wasn't getting a good night's sleep. Finally the nightmares that plagued my dreams reared their ugly head and embraced me until I screamed in pain. I got up feeling confused my heart beat hammering in my chest. It was time, I couldn't deal with this by myself any longer, I needed my family.

It was past midnight when I walked through the quiet halls, I glanced at the guards who studied me with interest. The orphan prince I thought to myself, the street rat. I'd never felt like I belonged here and certain people had taken that weakness and used it against me my whole life.

"I need to talk," I said in a shaky voice.

Tus sent someone to get Garsiv and Father. In the early hours of the morning, I broke down and told my father and brothers about the dagger, its powers and the events only I knew. I watched as guilt played across my brother's face.

"So you believe me?"

"We'd be blind not to know something hadn't happened to you," Garsiv said standing up and looking out the window.

"I tried to kill you?"

He asked his back to me, I watched as he put his hand where his sword would have been and quickly took it off.

"Were here now brother, it was a dream," he said looking at me "a bad dream." I watched as he looked at me hoping I'd believe him.

"Dastan say it's a bad dream even if it really happened."

He wasn't as strong as he always appeared. In fact he wasn't strong at all, between the yelling he showed everything on his face. He hadn't been happy for along time.

"It was a dream Garsive."

"Why don't I believe you." He said looking at me.

"Because what I said was true," I said quietly.

I watched as he sat down in a chair and looked at me. He rubbed his neck before glancing up at Tus, will make this right little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamina was furious with me the next day for telling them but after I repeated the story, I think even she understood what hell we'd been through.

"How long did the sand pour on you?" Tamina asked as she played with her belt nervously waiting.

I must have looked confused because she rephrased it.

"How far did you go back in time?"

"About six months," I answered watching as her eyes flash in alarm.

"The most anyone has gone back is three minutes. How well did you know me?" She questioned before I could tell her she blurted out that she loved Zolm. I shook my head looking down.

"It was a different time," I said quietly.

I knew then, that part of my life was gone and I wasn't getting it back. After the first attack my father ordered the priest of Alamut to help the palace healers. Unfortunately they had no idea how to cure me only that I was bound to the ones I'd bought back and when I had an attack they advised my family to stay very close and hold me down until the convulsions went away. At least that was what they said now as they went over every book they had with the healers trying to figure out something, anything. I felt weak. The once lion of Persia was now diminished to never being to far away from one of my over protective guardians. The list was short, father, Tus, Garsiv, Tamina and Bis.

I felt like a warrior who had been striped of all pride, waiting at anytime for the world to burst into flames again and me to double over in my own personal nightmare.

"Garsiv."

I said in a quiet groan until another wave of pain came and I yelled my middle brother's name down the hall. It's funny how things pop into your head at the oddest times. I watched Garsiv run to me thinking of the time I'd tied all his sheets together, he was furious at me and when he finally caught me I started to feel like maybe it wasn't the best idea I'd ever had. This was a joke on me and the gods had made me feel the blunt of it.

"Garsiv!"

Oh gods, it hurt. I felt like I was burning up alive, never had I felt such pain. My brother had always protected me. I wanted my big brother to take away the pain. I reached out for him like when we were children. I needed him. He could fix this. I yelled his name again as I fell to the floor. I let out another scream my body starting to shake as I watched him make a dead run down the long hallway, with a slide on the cool polished marble floor at the end to reach me.

"Gar."

My body felt as though it was going to break in two. I felt Garsiv's arms wrap around me as he held me against him.

"Hold on Dastan we can get through this together."

My mind heard screaming again, I didn't realize it was me until I felt the pain flow into me and strike in a thunderous jolt. The world was on fire. I could hear panicked voices in the background yelling to get someone, but I didn't care what they had to say I just wanted the world to go away.

"Damn Dastan!"

Garsiv swore, he held his younger brother tight to his body feeling more helpless than he ever had.

"You always were a royal pain in the ass."

He mumbled his eyes showing all his worry as he swept my wet hair from my face. His arms held me tighter, his long legs wrapping around me to keep me from shaking and hitting my head on the grey marble floor.

"Gar" I mumbled.

"Its ok brother, I've got you."

I smiled slightly "If I'd known you needed to hold me that bad?"

I watched as one eyebrow went up and I could feel his grip lessening until a new set of convulsions crept up on me and I screamed again. I heard a "Just do it!"

I felt apart from the events now, I could hear my brother yelling my name but it sounded far off. I watched a black raven fly to me it cocked its head watching me before nipping my finger. I looked around no one else saw it. My brother grabbed me closer shouting my name. I closed my eyes wondering if I was slowly going crazy from the dagger and its effects.

When I woke it was in my own bed my eyes rested on my brothers, Garsiv looking out the window and Tus asleep in a chair.

"Gar?"

I whispered in a hoarse voice from over use. He turned around as though someone had shouted his name. Rushing over to my bed and hitting Tus in the arm, I gave a weak smile to my brothers.

I'd do it all over again. To not have them hate me was worth it. Tus had woke with a snort which brought a smile to both Garsiv and me.

"You had us really worried little brother, three days this time." Tus leaned forward in his chair. "How do you feel?"

I really hoped I could have the drink before I fell asleep again.

"What is this?" I looked at my arm, at a series of burned patterns trailing up it in swirls.

I glanced over at Garsiv his hands repetitively clinching into a fist

"There was nothing we could do I've never felt so helpless in my life." Garsiv's voice shook.

I was too tired, my mind too muddled to understand. My eyes were getting heavy again as he talked.

"Get some sleep Dastan one of us will always be here with you. Ok." Tus patted my leg before pulling the blanket up on me.

"I'm so tired" I slurred.

"Get some sleep." Garsiv said he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be right here when you wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

When my eyes opened again it was dark. I tried to adjust to the light as I got to my feet, unsteady. I listened to the yelling coming from the other room.

"Garsiv, calm down." Tus stressed. "You'll wake up our little brother."

"You seem fine with this. Why doesn't it bother you more? What's going on with him?" Garsiv growled.

"This isn't helping." Father yelled.

And then I heard Tamina, her voice cool and reserved. I managed to make it to the door and open it before I fell into the room with my family in a flurry of activity.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I brushed them off trying to stand on my own.

My father wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to a chair. Garsiv sat down with his hands rubbing his temples in a slow rhythm. Tus clicked his pray beads nervously in his hand.

"So I guess this party is about me?" I took a deep slow breath.

I looked around at the faces I knew so well. It was Tamina who finally spoke "Prince Dastan."

I hated the coolness in the voice almost worse than the worry of what she was about to say.

"In all the written records we have only two accounts of someone turning back time more than once. You did it many times over, plus let the sands of time wash over you." She hesitated as she looked into my eyes. "We don't know any more than you what is going to happen or how to help you."

All I could say was "Oh, I see."

"We'll keep trying. The priests are still looking through the ancient writings. There is always a chance we might find something."

"Sure, sure." I said looking down.

I wasn't about to look up now. I felt like a frightened child and not the warrior I knew I'd become. It made me furious with myself.

"I'm sorry Prince Dastan." She said quietly as she left. All I could do was nod.

When she was gone I listened to silence until Tus cleared his voice.

"It will be alright little brother maybe it just takes some time to get over working with the dagger and the sands."

I nodded, but in my heart I didn't feel like I was going to just wake up one morning and have everything be back to normal. In truth it hadn't even been normal.

"Let's get you back to bed." father said as Garsiv helped me back to my room.

"Get some rest son and no climbing tonight." he grinned patting me on the arm. I shivered slightly looking in his eyes before looking at my brother.

I smiled as I looked at Tus and Garsiv and said "No, no climbing tonight."

I fell asleep knowing my family was protecting me.

It had been four fairly uneventful weeks since then and although my arm was sore it was healing. My mind was clearer now. I knew the strange patterns were the same as the daggers. No use worrying about it now. What could it fix? I got dressed and wandered down the hall not knowing the dagger had a new surprise in store for me.

"Well you're finally up." I smiled at my best friend.

"I'm up but moving very slowly.

I hobbled against the wall watching the guards study me as I went by them.

"Does Prince Tus or Prince Garsiv know you're up?"

"I'm fine Bis, just let me walk around for a while" I murmured, trying to gain some sort of normalcy to the whole affair.

"You're not supposed to be without one of them, they told me so."

"You know you're with me." I watched as Bis made a mental decision and fell in step with me.

"The men have been worried about you."

"Have they?" I said quietly, not really listening.

"Dastan did you hear me?"

I was suddenly drawn back to the conversation.

"What?"

"Have you heard anything?" I said.

"Hmmm."

"That's what I thought, come on I'm taking you back to your room."

"Oh this day gets better and better." I thought to myself as I noticed a very miffed Garsiv lumbering up.

"I thought you were supposed to wait on Tus or myself when you walked around," he yelled.

"I'm fine." I muttered as I watched an old man carry a silver platter disappearing into the wall. "Oh Gods, what was that?" Garsiv was instantly on the defensive.

"What's wrong? Talk to me Dastan?"

"I'm fine, maybe I will go back to my room."

"Do you want to tell me what's going on little brother or are you going to leave it for a surprise."

"I think I'll leave it as a surprise," I muttered my good mood quickly changing into a dark one in such a short time.

I saw Garsiv exchange glances with Bis who just shrugged his shoulders. I kept my eyes on the floor as we walked back to my room maybe if I didn't look up the world would be the way it was supposed to be.

Once we entered my room I set down with a thud and realized I'd held my breath down the hallway. I could feel Garsiv eyes on me as I laid my head on the back of the chair and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What Garsiv?"

"I'm waiting for the surprise."

Sometimes I just wanted to pumble him. "Not today Garsiv It's not your birthday."

"Very funny little brother I'm not leaving."

"If I have to tell this then I'm only doing it once so you better find father and Tus."

"Fine!" he yelled walking to the door.

I was really in hopes he'd leave but no such luck he yelled at a guard to tell father and Tus we need them and sat down and glared at me.

"Do we have black birds around here?"

"What?" he said looking at me confused. "Nothing." I said watching it disappear.

It was getting dark before father and Tus came in to see Garsiv pacing while I watched him.

"Dastan your eyes have always read everything your feeling, what's bothering you son?" I watched my adopted father as he came and set on my bed his hand on my leg. I moved my leg slightly.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what!"Garsiv demanded as Tus shook his head.

"Garsiv really try to have a little patience and let him talk."

"You'll think I'm crazy, maybe I am." I whispered sadly.

My voice shook.

"Son, look at me." he sat down in front of me. "No matter what you say we will listen."

"And think I'm crazy" I mumbled.

"After all you've been through, Dastan, you've saved the world."

"Us" Tus piped in.

"Were family" Garsiv said quietly. "We will listen," he stressed.

I took a deep breath "ok here it goes I can see things."

"Like?" father prompted.

"People who walk through walls, people you see through." There was silence. O`k, I wasn't going to tell him about the black bird I decided as I looked at their faces, even Tus's prayer beads had momentary stopped. No one knew what to say, finally thankfully my father spoke.

"How long have you seen these apparitions?"

"Today. Please I pleaded its true."

I looked at each of their faces hoping they would believe me.

"I hate that accursed dagger," Garsiv swore. "It's brought us nothing but trouble."

"Well it brought you back and Tus and your father argued.

"Our father," Tus said shaking his head "our father" he repeated.

"Yes" I said looking flustered our father.

"But none of this would have happened if uncle Nazam hadn't been looking for it in the first place," he argued.

I watched the door as Tamina walked in with a new priest, he wore white his long hair as white as his cloak.

"Dastan this is our highest priest of the order, he's traveled many miles to talk to you."

He sat down and studied me. "Let me see your arm boy." He grabbed it as I yelped. Tus and Garsiv came to my defense.

Garsiv was of course the loudest in his distaste in hurting me. The small man merely blinked a few times and continued to unravel my bandages.

"I had a small dog like you." he said talking to Garsiv. "He was very protective of me. Of course that is in hindsight and when I was hurt and someone was trying to help me, they had to kill the dog because they couldn't get to me. So was the dog protecting me?"

He looked at Garsiv with his beady little eyes before he turned back to unwrapping my bandages.

"I miss that damn dog," he said with a small smile.

Are you saying "I'm a dog?" Garsiv yelled

"No I'm saying you're not helping your brother with your behavior, so sit down!"

He said with more force than I thought this little man had in him.

Garsiv looked at both father and Tus. Sit down Garsiv I heard both say. Garsiv sighed and plopped down on the chair with great force.

"You must have to have very sturdy furniture with him around."

"Don't goad me old man!" Garsiv yelled back, his face red.

I saw a twinkle in the old man's eyes. He loved it I thought, he loved the reaction he got from Garsiv and with a wink only I could see I instantly felt much better about him.

With my arm unwrapped he studied it in silence.

"Were you very active before this happened?"

"Yes."

"And now you're tired all the time?"

"Yes" I said.

"Headaches lately? A few" I mumbled. "Why?"

I think they are going to get worse before they get better.


	4. Chapter 4

When my eyes opened again it was dark. I tried to adjust to the light as I got to my feet, unsteady. I listened to the yelling coming from the other room.

"Garsiv, calm down." Tus stressed. "You'll wake up our little brother."

"You seem fine with this. Why doesn't it bother you more? What's going on with him?" Garsiv growled.

"This isn't helping." Father yelled.

And then I heard Tamina, her voice cool and reserved. I managed to make it to the door and open it before I fell into the room with my family in a flurry of activity.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I brushed them off trying to stand on my own.

My father wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to a chair. Garsiv sat down with his hands rubbing his temples in a slow rhythm. Tus clicked his pray beads nervously in his hand.

"So I guess this party is about me?" I took a deep slow breath.

I looked around at the faces I knew so well. It was Tamina who finally spoke "Prince Dastan."

I hated the coolness in the voice almost worse than the worry of what she was about to say.

"In all the written records we have only two accounts of someone turning back time more than once. You did it many times over, plus let the sands of time wash over you." She hesitated as she looked into my eyes. "We don't know any more than you what is going to happen or how to help you."

All I could say was "Oh, I see."

"We'll keep trying. The priests are still looking through the ancient writings. There is always a chance we might find something."

"Sure, sure." I said looking down.

I wasn't about to look up now. I felt like a frightened child and not the warrior I knew I'd become. It made me furious with myself.

"I'm sorry Prince Dastan." She said quietly as she left. All I could do was nod.

When she was gone I listened to silence until Tus cleared his voice.

"It will be alright little brother maybe it just takes some time to get over working with the dagger and the sands."

I nodded, but in my heart I didn't feel like I was going to just wake up one morning and have everything be back to normal. In truth it hadn't even been normal.

"Let's get you back to bed." father said as Garsiv helped me back to my room.

"Get some rest son and no climbing tonight." he grinned patting me on the arm. I shivered slightly looking in his eyes before looking at my brother.

I smiled as I looked at Tus and Garsiv and said "No, no climbing tonight."

I fell asleep knowing my family was protecting me.

It had been four fairly uneventful weeks since then and although my arm was sore it was healing. My mind was clearer now. I knew the strange patterns were the same as the daggers. No use worrying about it now. What could it fix? I got dressed and wandered down the hall not knowing the dagger had a new surprise in store for me.

"Well you're finally up." I smiled at my best friend.

"I'm up but moving very slowly.

I hobbled against the wall watching the guards study me as I went by them.

"Does Prince Tus or Prince Garsiv know you're up?"

"I'm fine Bis, just let me walk around for a while" I murmured, trying to gain some sort of normalcy to the whole affair.

"You're not supposed to be without one of them, they told me so."

"You know you're with me." I watched as Bis made a mental decision and fell in step with me.

"The men have been worried about you."

"Have they?" I said quietly, not really listening.

"Dastan did you hear me?"

I was suddenly drawn back to the conversation.

"What?"

"Have you heard anything?" I said.

"Hmmm."

"That's what I thought, come on I'm taking you back to your room."

"Oh this day gets better and better." I thought to myself as I noticed a very miffed Garsiv lumbering up.

"I thought you were supposed to wait on Tus or myself when you walked around," he yelled.

"I'm fine." I muttered as I watched an old man carry a silver platter disappearing into the wall. "Oh Gods, what was that?" Garsiv was instantly on the defensive.

"What's wrong? Talk to me Dastan?"

"I'm fine, maybe I will go back to my room."

"Do you want to tell me what's going on little brother or are you going to leave it for a surprise."

"I think I'll leave it as a surprise," I muttered my good mood quickly changing into a dark one in such a short time.

I saw Garsiv exchange glances with Bis who just shrugged his shoulders. I kept my eyes on the floor as we walked back to my room maybe if I didn't look up the world would be the way it was supposed to be.

Once we entered my room I set down with a thud and realized I'd held my breath down the hallway. I could feel Garsiv eyes on me as I laid my head on the back of the chair and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What Garsiv?"

"I'm waiting for the surprise."

Sometimes I just wanted to pumble him. "Not today Garsiv It's not your birthday."

"Very funny little brother I'm not leaving."

"If I have to tell this then I'm only doing it once so you better find father and Tus."

"Fine!" he yelled walking to the door.

I was really in hopes he'd leave but no such luck he yelled at a guard to tell father and Tus we need them and sat down and glared at me.

"Do we have black birds around here?"

"What?" he said looking at me confused. "Nothing." I said watching it disappear.

It was getting dark before father and Tus came in to see Garsiv pacing while I watched him.

"Dastan your eyes have always read everything your feeling, what's bothering you son?" I watched my adopted father as he came and set on my bed his hand on my leg. I moved my leg slightly.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what!"Garsiv demanded as Tus shook his head.

"Garsiv really try to have a little patience and let him talk."

"You'll think I'm crazy, maybe I am." I whispered sadly.

My voice shook.

"Son, look at me." he sat down in front of me. "No matter what you say we will listen."

"And think I'm crazy" I mumbled.

"After all you've been through, Dastan, you've saved the world."

"Us" Tus piped in.

"Were family" Garsiv said quietly. "We will listen," he stressed.

I took a deep breath "ok here it goes I can see things."

"Like?" father prompted.

"People who walk through walls, people you see through." There was silence. O`k, I wasn't going to tell him about the black bird I decided as I looked at their faces, even Tus's prayer beads had momentary stopped. No one knew what to say, finally thankfully my father spoke.

"How long have you seen these apparitions?"

"Today. Please I pleaded its true."

I looked at each of their faces hoping they would believe me.

"I hate that accursed dagger," Garsiv swore. "It's brought us nothing but trouble."

"Well it brought you back and Tus and your father argued.

"Our father," Tus said shaking his head "our father" he repeated.

"Yes" I said looking flustered our father.

"But none of this would have happened if uncle Nazam hadn't been looking for it in the first place," he argued.

I watched the door as Tamina walked in with a new priest, he wore white his long hair as white as his cloak.

"Dastan this is our highest priest of the order, he's traveled many miles to talk to you."

He sat down and studied me. "Let me see your arm boy." He grabbed it as I yelped. Tus and Garsiv came to my defense.

Garsiv was of course the loudest in his distaste in hurting me. The small man merely blinked a few times and continued to unravel my bandages.

"I had a small dog like you." he said talking to Garsiv. "He was very protective of me. Of course that is in hindsight and when I was hurt and someone was trying to help me, they had to kill the dog because they couldn't get to me. So was the dog protecting me?"

He looked at Garsiv with his beady little eyes before he turned back to unwrapping my bandages.

"I miss that damn dog," he said with a small smile.

Are you saying "I'm a dog?" Garsiv yelled

"No I'm saying you're not helping your brother with your behavior, so sit down!"

He said with more force than I thought this little man had in him.

Garsiv looked at both father and Tus. Sit down Garsiv I heard both say. Garsiv sighed and plopped down on the chair with great force.

"You must have to have very sturdy furniture with him around."

"Don't goad me old man!" Garsiv yelled back, his face red.

I saw a twinkle in the old man's eyes. He loved it I thought, he loved the reaction he got from Garsiv and with a wink only I could see I instantly felt much better about him.

With my arm unwrapped he studied it in silence.

"Were you very active before this happened?"

"Yes."

"And now you're tired all the time?"

"Yes" I said.

"Headaches lately? A few" I mumbled. "Why?"

I think they are going to get worse before they get better.


	5. Chapter 5

We won't know for a while he produced from his robes the same foul smelling liquid that he had given Dastan months before drink this and get some rest young prince.

My body hurt, my eyes burnt. I moved my head to see Tus sleeping. My fingers touched his leg.

"Tus" I whispered in a hoarse voice. "Tus?" He moved but only slightly still sound asleep. "Tus." I said even lower than before.

"Tus wake up!" A yell filled the room as Garsiv came striding over to my bed pulled up a chair and straddled it to look at me. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." I said so low I couldn't imagine he could even hear me.

"Sorry," I whispered for dragging you through this with me."

"You always were a pest." He grinned. Tus's eyes came into view he lightly put his hand on my arm which made me flinch.

"Hey look at this." Garsiv showed me his arm. I looked at the symbol burnt on his shoulder."

"What's that?" I whispered.

"I'm the guardian to the dagger and…"

"I'm the dagger, great I said."

"It is great now I have a symbol to show I can boss you around."

I laughed slightly which hurt I felt like someone had drug me behind horse for miles. "Damn Garsiv don't make me laugh." he grinned, watching as Tasar and father came in. Tasar touched my arm lightly before he spoke to Tus.

"Do you remember when we first meant and…"

"I about killed you?" Garsiv blurted out.

Tasar had learned to love us as his own and he had replaced an empty void with the death of Nazam for us. Tasar looked at my middle brother.

"Still upset about my dog, you would have liked him too he said with a grin. "Small white fluffy thing reminded me of you."

Tus let out a snort before stifling a laugh.

"Anyway Garsiv, after talking to you I realized you were probably going to be his protector and Tus what did I say to you? Yours was going to be much more subtle, sensitive, I believe I said. "Did you realize you were the only one who could see when he started to look pale?"

"Noooooo Tus said, Garsiv could see."

My brother shook his head no.

"Well father I know you could see."

"No son."

"Then what am I," he asked Tasar.

"You are well, for better words the sand."

Garsiv let out a laugh and slapped the back of our older brother's back so hard that Tus fell out of the chair.

"You're the sand." Garsiv said with a smirk. Tus shot Garsiv a dirty look before he climbed back in his chair to listen to the old wizard's explanation. "Dastan is the dagger. Garsiv is the protector and you're the sand."

"I don't get it." He looked down at me to get clarification only to see his me once again asleep.

He's always asleep, Tus said looking at me.

"You turn into the dagger of time and see how you feel," Tasar announced looking at my brothers.

"Only the sand will make the dagger work. You've always held the bond between two very headstrong brothers Prince Tus. The three of you can do a great amount of good."

"So what does this mean?" Tus said watching me sleep.

"It means that after work Dastan will be able to change time just like the dagger. It means that he can do things no mortal man could even dream of and it means that you two need to be there to train with him." He looked at King Shaman "Your highness. I'm going to throw this out since it looks like Dastan is asleep again. If something happens to Dastan just like the dagger our world could end. Dastan has picked his champions, he will have many who will come to protect him but his brothers are the only two who can see if something is wrong and who can ground him to this world. If Garsiv can't get him to come back to this time…" He let out a sigh and looked at the king.

"Then he might not have a place to come back to." Shaman repeated.

"Yes." The elderly priest repeated. "And if Prince Tus doesn't notice that something is wrong with Dastan then?" Tasar waited.

"Then he might not have a world to come back too." Garsiv and Tus said with impending doom.

"And here is the final thing before I let you as a family get used to this." "He paused. "Tus have you looked on your back."

"No why?"

"Is it sore?"

"A little why?" Garsiv lifted his shirt to show another symbol of an hour glass.

"I wish I wasn't always right," Tasar muttered.

"What?" Garsiv said.

"You will live much longer lives now than human. So as long as Dastan lives you live that could be 300 years 2000 years who knows how long and you want to live because if you let Dastan die our world might die too. It kind of makes being a prince seems like easy stuff."

King Shaman looked at his sons.

"My guess is you have two bars burned on you King Shaman."

The king looked at his arms. "I thought they were just burses."

"No they are a alter so to speak. Which means you also will not age. You hold your sons together."

Garsiv let out air he'd been holding.

"I want you to know every high priest that's important to this world is coming to help Dastan and your family. You will have protectors, wizards, holy men and teachers to help. I'm sorry boys, I really wished it could have been different but the gods have decided and we have no choice in the matter." He showed his wrist and the small symbol on it. The knowledge behind the dagger, I'm in the same place as you are. King Shaman you can't put any of your children at jeopardy they can't be away from Dastan, we need to find alternatives to ruling Persia."

When Tasar left silence filled the room.

"What are we going to do father?" Both of my brothers looked at him hoping he knew the answers.

"Pray." Our father said putting his hand on my sore arm and squeezing.

I moaned. "Father you're hurting him." Tus said pulling our father's hand gently of my arm.

"I didn't realize he looked down at me "forgive me son," he said looking at me and then at my quiet brothers.

When I woke it was to a downhearted family they looked more worried than I'd seen them in the past year. My eyes drifted to Garsiv his old expression so serious and never showing me a smile and Tus who worked his worry beads into a fevered rhythm. My eyes watched the motion, I was sure the beads were smooth and worn just from this morning's use.

"Did I miss something important?" Both gave me a weak smile. "Ok …let me rephrase that, what did I miss?"

"How do you feel?" Garsiv said redirecting my question.

"I don't feel pain, right now. Why?"

"The old priest gave you something for that. He says you can't take it long though." Tus ventured.

"That was quiet the…" Garsiv looked down unable to figure out the words to describe the last episode and the final journey to becoming the accursed dagger. "A show." He finally said.

"Yes it was." I whispered my voice still unable to show any volume. "So for the last time what did I miss?"

Both looked at each other. "You know I need to go, father is waiting for me." Tus looked like a frightened animal as he got up and hurried out of the room. My eyes went back to Garsiv who was slowly backing out.

"Gar are you afraid of me?"

"You little brother, you're still my little brother and I can still kick your ass! So why the hell would I be afraid of you, he said with a puff of air.

"Then what is it?"

"I think I'll let father and Tasar tell you what you missed," he sighed.

I must have showed every ounce of worry in my face because he came back in the room and squatted down eye level with me.

"Little brother Tus and I will always be there by your side. We don't blame you. You're our pain in the ass little brother, so get that through your thick skull when you talk to father ok." He waited for me to nod my head "I'd better go. He put his hand on my good arm. "It's going to be ok. We will get through this as a family, alright?" He waited, "Ok little brother?"

"Ok." I whispered. "Garsiv don't leave please."

Garsiv waited by the door he sighed and came back in the room sitting in the chair. "Dastan look at me. We're not going to leave you. You're going to be alright ok. Now get some sleep. I'll see you in a few hours."

"But Tus is afraid of me." I called out as he left the room.

I watched him walk back in. "No he's not Dastan."

"Then why was he acting so strange around me?"

"You know how he gets."

"But you were backing out of the room. Why?"

"I don't understand what you're not telling me. Please Garsiv don't go."

I felt like a small child again, he always protected me from sandstorms to royals who talked behind my back. This wasn't normal. This was something I had no control of and frankly it scared the hell out of me.

"Gar I need you," I said quietly.

Garsiv let out a loud sigh. "I'll be right back."

I laid and worried until Garsiv came in carrying a glass with the same foul tasting liquid I'd had before.

"I don't want that stuff." My nose wrinkled up.

"Take it or I'm pouring it down your throat little brother." Garsiv said standing over me, his hands on his hips.

"No Gar," I said with a huff.

Garsiv set down in the chair trying a different approach. "Please Dastan for your big brother. Give it to me as a gift, for all those nights you've kept me up worrying."

He held my head well I took it and gagged.

"Nasty. It tastes like camel sweat."

"I know," he said with a smirk. "But it should help you…" he looked down watching me sleep. "Sleep. He finished his sentence.

When I woke up I heard Garsiv and Tus fighting in the hall their voices each trying to carry over the other.

"What's wrong with you Tus? He thinks you're afraid of him."

"It's not normal." Tus screamed back.

"What of this whole affair is normal?" Garsiv screamed back. "You're scaring the hell out of him."

I lied wondering what they knew that I didn't. Then I heard my father and Tasar join in the fight and my worries grew.

"What if Dastan hears you fighting?"

"Its ok father I gave him some of Tasar sleeping liquid." I listened as Garsiv tried to appease father.

"When?" I heard Tasar ask.

"Thirty minutes ago, why?"

"Because… Oh never mind. I'm going to go in and talk to Dastan."

"No." Garsiv said I gave him the sleeping …" Garsiv was cut off.

"You gave an immortal something for a mortal Garsiv. it doesn't have the same effects."

My body started to shake, immortal? Gods he said immortal. I heard the door open.

"Go!" Our father yelled. "Find something useful to do."

"Father we didn't know." Tus's voice said from the hall.

"Go!"

I looked up at the priest and my father has they came in.

"Please tell me I didn't hear, what I thought I just did."

"Son," Tasar said looking at me. "You're going to be ok.

"No wonder" I said out loud, "Tus is afraid of me." Tasar patted my good arm

"Dastan it's going to take time, and they are too so they need to get used to it."

"Father?"

"So is he." The plump priest said watching me.

I took a shaky breath father was immortal, oh this just got better and better.

"I don't understand, how?"

"You are the dagger son. Garsiv is the high protector, Tus is the sand, your father is the alter and I am the ancient tablets. The real dagger dissolved the same time you became one. We have protectors, teachers, trainers, wizards from around the world coming to teach you."

My eyes closed everyone must hate me. Look what I've done to everyone I love." I closed my eyes feeling sorry for myself. After everything I'd been through I had a right to I thought to myself.

"Son look at me."

I opened my eyes watching my father he looked like he cared. I knew different. He sighed. "Bis go and get my sons please." My father sat down. "We will figure this out as a family." He touched my arm lightly watching Tasar smile at him.

I watched him almost like watching a bug crawl across the hot sand it was fascinating at least. The alter I thought to myself. He wasn't religious he acted about that too. No one could do the things he'd done to me and be religious. I'd asked myself since I was ten why he was two different people the one he showed to my brothers and his court, and the one he showed to me. I'd never been able to figure out the puzzle.

"Maybe you should have let me die." I murmured."

"Then the world would go with you Young prince." Tasar said gently.

"No!" I mouthed to horrified to say it out loud. "This can't be happening!" My brothers came through the door Garsiv striding over to set by me while Tus hung back at the door.

"Son come over here now!" My father's voice was stern.

"Talk to your brother."

"Father please it's not…"

"What Tus?" Garsiv yelled.

"Both of you quit!" The old priest yelled. "Look at him Prince Tus what do you see?"

"He sees a monster." I said in a whispered voice. I closed my eyes as a single tear trailed its way down my cheek.

"Dastan, little brother, I don't see that."

"Yes you do Tus, you're afraid of me you don't see your little brother anymore you see a creature."

Tus came over to me. "No brother please, I'm sorry it was just a lot to adjust too."

I closed my eyes, listening to our father yell at my brothers down the hall.

"Son?" I looked at Tasar. "Let's see if we can get a stronger sleeping potion you're exhausted, in a lot of pain, and life hasn't been very fair to you lately. I think you need a good night's sleep. I'll be right back."

"Go away!" I yelled at the bird. "Why are you always around me? You're a pest." It hopped on the window sill cocking its head. I watched it hop around my room as I told it to go away.

"I've gone crazy or I'm in the process of it," I thought to myself.

"Young one I've found you." I heard in my head.

"What?" I set up looking at the empty room.

The old priest came back bringing a larger bottle of pink liquid "This is stronger. I can't let you have this long son or we'd have more troubles to deal with." I felt a sharp stab as he put it in.

"What is that?" I said looking at the foreign object that just stabbed me. "Something from my home son."

I felt sleepy and I welcomed whatever he'd given me. I hoped sleep would stop this nightmare and I would wake up and realize it was all a bad dream.

"Tasar do you see a bird?" He turned around looking at the window.

"No do you?"

"No." I said watching it jump around. "No not me."

When I woke I watched Tus by my bedside. He looked up at me guilty.

"Hello little brother." I closed my eyes again and turned my head away from him. "I'm sorry Dastan I was wrong, you needed me and I behaved like a fool." I turned my head towards him again.

"How you must hate me Tus." I whispered.

"No Dastan, why would you think that?"

"I've made us all monsters."

"No Dastan that's not true."

I turned my head closing my eyes until I heard Garsiv's voice. "Dastan turn around and look at Tus now." He demanded.

I turned around to see Tus, his eyes red.

"I'm sorry Tus." I whispered. "I'm sorry I did this to all of us. I just tried to fix everything and look what happened. It just made things worse."

"Gar I closed my eyes you're going to hate me like uncle Nazam hated father."

I didn't expect it but Garsiv backhanded me. "Take it back Dastan now!"

"What?"

"What you just said. Take it back now."

"I take it back," I muttered.

"We will never be like Nazam and neither of us like being grouped with him."

"I'm sorry," I repeated. I turned my head against the wall.

"Dastan look at us," Tus said in a low voice. "Your only making this worst little brother." I turned my head. "Look at me little brother. We are family, we love you and we will get through this together."

"I'm so tired of everything" I admitted.

"I'm sure you are little brother but now we start new. Once your well you can train, you'll feel better no more headaches. Tasar says they will go away after a while. It will be better finally."

I shook my head really not believing it. "Sure," I said.

"Dastan you don't even seem like our little brother anymore." My eyes opened on Tus. "It's put you through hell for so long that you're lost, where is our little brother who rode a camel through the palace on a bet."

"And where is my little brother that I chased through the palace for putting dung in both of my boots." Garsiv smiled as he watched me crack a grin.

"We'll get through this little brother. The hardest part is behind us now."

"But so many years in front of us Garsiv." I whispered," thinking of father.

"One day at a time ok?" He waited. "Ok Dastan say it with me." Garsiv looked at Tus "Apparently he's lost his hearing as well. Come on little brother say, ok?"

"Ok." I said looking at them and not believing it.

I walked unsteady to the window to look at the moon.

"I really don't want to be the dagger."

"I'm sure you don't but still here we are." Tus repeated.

"When father was killed and Garsiv was after me and you wanted my head, I thought…" I looked away. "I thought I would die from loss. If Garsiv or you looked at me like that again or if you hated me for what I've made you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Well we don't hate you Dastan so again, get it through that thick skull of yours were in this together."

"I didn't tell you everything about the dagger and Nazam."

"What did you leave out little brother?"

"Just what Nazam said to me." There was a long pause.

"And," Tus said trying to coax it out me.

"He said you were ashamed of me. That you felt I was trash, and only because father brought me in to the palace had you put up with me all these years." I looked down before looking up into my brothers eyes who stared at me stunned.

"Dastan why would you believe him." Tus whispered.

"You don't understand, I still remember…" I looked down. "Well Garsiv you..." I stopped again."

"I what Dastan?"

"You were so mad at me all the time."

"Like I am now." His voice was flat, always a time to worry around Garsiv.

"It just that …" Tus's prayer beads were starting up. "I just…"

"What Dastan? You what?"

"I Worried you hated me." I said with a quiet voice.

"I don't hate you but I'm really angry with you!"

"Tus?" I asked

"Right there with Garsiv, little brother."

"Oh," I said. "I guess I …" I rubbed my eyes. "I should have…" I rubbed my eyes again.

"Is the light hurting your eyes?" Tus asked.

"No."

"Then what's going on with them!" Garsiv yelled.

"Nothing. Ok. I'm fine! I'm sorry, I told you. I should have left that information out forever." My head felt as though it was going to explode.

"I need a drink." Garsiv screamed as he got up and stomped out the room

"Wait up Garsiv." I watched as Tus got up shaking his head at me before joining our brother.

"Fine!" I yelled after them. But I didn't feel fine once again my big brothers were mad at me. I slowly got dressed and climbed out on the roof to watch the stars in the night sky. I'd always felt at home underneath the night sky. I reached out watching my hand try to touch the stars. "Find me," I said quietly. something I'd always said to myself when I was upset. Don't ask me why. I have no idea, but it always made me feel better and tonight I needed it. I fell asleep in a niche away from any eyes

"Where's Dastan?"

My brothers looked at the elderly priest through blood shot eyes.

"What?"

"Where is he high protector?"

"He's in his room, old man." Garsiv said trying to stand.

"No' he's not!"

"So once again, where is he?"

There was shear panic in my brother's eyes.

"No," Tus said. "We left him in his room."

"What happened earlier? You both by the looks of you drank yourself into a drunken stupor. So what happen?"

"We have to find Dastan." Tus tried to get up to leave finding he couldn't move from his chair. Quit your wizardry old man and let us go and find our baby brother."

"Not until you tell me what happened." Tus repeated what I'd said to them as Garsiv looked away.

"And you were mad and hurt by this," the old wizard said shaking his head in amazement.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Both yelled back at him.

"You're upset because he didn't know the fact that you care about him as a brother."

"After all we've done and been put through. Yes!" Garsiv yelled.

"Give me strength," Tasar said as he sat down in front of them.

"Ok let's look at it from Dastan point of view. He saw you try to kill him Garsiv. He knew that Tus order his execution and still he tried to save all of you because he loved you. And in the end when he was fighting his uncle at the sandglass your uncle used a weapon more powerful than a knife. He used words. In fact the very words he knew would cut him right to his heart. He didn't tell you because that, he stressed was the most painful thing of the whole affair."

Tus looked at Garsiv before looking down at his feet. 

"Now high protectors find your damn brother!" He watched as they scrambled to their feet.

Tasar glanced at Bis in the shadows.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes sir he's on the roof."

"Is he still there?" Bis nodded. "Is he safe?"

"He's safe."

"Leave him there for an hour or two, let them look. It serves them right. I'll tell the king that his sons are being taught a lesson and then we will get him in before the sun rises."

"Yes sir."

"Bis."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Bis nodded and went out to set with me.

After an hours search of the palace they had ended up back in my room again. Garsiv ran his hands through his hair.

"Where could he have gone to? He can't even walk very well."

"In less someone took him or…" Tus ventured he pointed to the window.

"He wouldn't climb would he?" He looked at Garsiv.

"Why am I even asking you, we both know the answer."

Bis looked up watching my brothers hang out my window.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get him back in the room sires."

"Dastan!" Garsiv swore. "Can you wake him up?"

"No he exhausted."

My middle brother had never liked heights and Tus wasn't allowed to take chances. That meant that Garsiv was now making his way across to me cussing as he went. "You're so in trouble with me little brother." He mumbled as a piece of tile slid off breaking on the ground far below.

"Garsiv?"

"I'm ok Tus. I'm going to kill our little brother though, I thought so you know."

"Nice to know." Tusk's voice drifted back to him.

Bis held me in his arms.

"He started to slide about an hour ago since then we've been stuck."

"Ok lets see if we can get him back in." Slowly we made our way across the roof. "No Dastan, no!" Garsiv yelled losing me and watching me slide down the roof. I felt him grab hold of my wrist as I slid to the edge and the streets below.

"Garsiv," Tus panicked voice yelled. "Are both of you ok?"

"Were fine Tus, Garsiv yelled back in the night. "I have you little brother."

My brother put me over his shoulder and started once again across the roof. "When you wake up little brother," he said between his teeth straining from my weight. "You're in trouble, worse than the dung in my boots." He heard Bis stifle a laugh as we made it across the roof to safety.

"I really hate heights he said winded throwing me on the bed."

"Thank you Bis." Tus said. "Will you tell father we've found him, as well as Tasar?"

"Yes sir."

"If he thought he was in trouble before, Garsiv swore it was nothing…"

"Garsiv." Tus said quietly watching my blue eyes staring at him. I didn't say a word I just watched him.

"So are you going to say anything?"

"I was on the roof Dastan! You know how I hate heights. What do you have to say for yourself?" My brothers watched me stare at them.

"Is your tongue gone? Speak! Say something .Talk," Garsiv yelled.

I closed my eyes again. "Oh no, Garsiv yelled not tonight. I'm not in the mood." He rushed over and shook me. "Talk to me."

I opened my eyes grabbing hold of him. It was then that Garsiv saw the other life. He watched his face as he yelled at me, he saw Tus back away from me in fear. He felt my hurt, my loss as everything replayed in his head as though it had happened to him.

"Garsiv are you ok brother?"

"What was that?" he looked at Tus "What did he do?"

"I saw everything Tus, it was horrible." He looked down at me "and he always tried to save us. Always." He said looking at me in a new light.

When Tasar came in he watched Garsiv holding his head.

"What happened?" He looked at Prince Tus.

"Garsiv was trying to get him to speak, it didn't go well," Tus said looking at his middle brother.

"Has Dastan spoken yet?"

"No" Tus said looking at me.

"Garsiv you're going to have to make the connection. I told you you were the one who was connected to him. You see what he does. You feel what he does. You've got to tell him to come back he's in a trance, he doesn't hear anything."

If I'd been aware of anything at the time, I'm pretty sure I would have worried if he was ever going to get near me again. But Garsiv being Garsiv, he took a deep breath standing up and quietly moving to me to hold me.

"Come on back little brother before you worry every one that loves you again."

I blinked my eyes becoming less milky. "Hi," I said quietly.

"Your still in trouble for making me go out on the roof."

"You were out on the roof?"

"Long story," Tus said patting my leg.

"I guess I upset you, I shouldn't have said anything. I just thought well… I didn't want it hanging over our heads forever."

"Will talk about it later Tus whispered quietly. I looked at my middle brother.

"Garsiv, are you ok?"

"Why did you pick me as the high protector? I've done nothing but bully you your whole life. So why?"

"Because I always felt safe with you. I knew that no matter what I did you would protect me."

Garsiv stood looking down at me. "You were right" he said, before shaking his head and leaving the room.

"I'm still in trouble right?" I looked at Tus.

I heard Tus sigh "probably let me go and see. I'll be back."

I waited for a good three minutes before I got up shaky and decided to follow. It was time to get out of bed and start living life again. By the time I got down the hall I wondered if that had been a wise move. Wow, the hall seemed long and my brothers were nowhere in sight. I made my way down the hall until I heard someone talking quietly. I would have stopped but if I had, I think I would have fallen on the floor so I figured I might as well keep going and give my brothers another thing on the list to be mad at me for.

Unfortunately it wasn't them only a pair of solders who looked at me as though I had grown horns. With the way my arm looked I'm sure I would have looked to.

"Great." That's just great," I muttered to myself looking back down the hall. It was even longer back.

I was stuck. I slipped into a room wondering how I was going to get back to my room. And then the thought hit me If Garsiv could hear me somehow he could help me. He will kill you a little voice in the back of my head said. I looked around "I'm still going to be in trouble because now I can't get back." I muttered to myself.

"Stupid idea Dastan what was I thinking!" I shook my head it was an effort to walk across my room and I thought I could walk down the hall to find them. Ok yes, not the best idea I'd ever come up with, I admit it. I got up shaky but determined on making it back the long hall when Garsiv grabbed one arm with Tus on my other.

"You're really trying my patience tonight little brother." Garsiv swore. I was going to argue with him but how could I, he was right.

"Probably." I said.

Garsiv let me fall on my bed.

"Ouch! That hurt, big brother."

"Good you've been a real pain tonight!"

"Someone's really being a …." I looked at Tus motioning for me to shut up. Garsiv turned on him and glared "no helping him Tus," Garsiv yelled.

Our relationship had started to be better and now we were right back to where we started.

"And no our relationship is not back to where it was, so stop feeling sorry for yourself." He screamed.

"How did you know?"

"I hear everything in your head." He thumped me several times on my head to get the point across as he yelled. "I'm going to repeat what I told you last night. I'm mad at you that all, so go to bed. Stay in bed. And let me lay down before my head explodes."

I opened my mouth.

"Not a word Dastan, not a single word."

"But."

"Not a word." He put his finger over my mouth."

I looked at Tus who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll see you in a few hours, that's it final! You're not to get up or move off this bed do I make myself clear." He looked at me."

"Yes," I said.

"Good" Garsiv glared me "I'm glad you understand me."

I looked at Tus, "wow," I mouthed to him.

"I can still hear you Dastan." Garsiv yelled down the hall.

Tus whispered to me "let him cool down Dastan, he upset just give him some time."

"Why?" Tus opened the door and looked down the hall both ways before setting down.

"He's upset because he saw every single time he yelled at you. He's upset because he saw the other time, what he said. What he did, what Nazam said and did. You know Garsiv he yells when he's upset."

Tus sat down in a chair and looked at me.

"So how have you been?" he said with a grin.

"Funny Tus, really funny."

It was close to six hours before Garsiv came in quietly to sit down and watch me. I looked down at the floor.

"Look at me little brother. Please," he said softly. He let out a loud sigh when I looked at him. "I'm sorry little brother please don't be afraid of me again."

"I'm not. I just thought you were still mad at me."

"Well I am a little, you had me on the roof at night. I fell with you and thought I was going to drop you and then I yelled at you and I got square in the face all the things I did in the other life. I can even feel what you feel Dastan."

"That must have been hard."

Garsiv rubbed his temples my head is still exploding. "Why?" He said out loud.

"Because mine is." I said matter flatly. He touched my shoulder before he stood up and walked to the window.

"How did you make it all the way over to that niche as shaky as you are?"

"Not sure," I mumbled.

"You scared me. He turned around to look at me, don't make a habit of it ok."

"Can we walk for a while? I need to start walking again."

"Sure just a short walk. If your headache is as bad as mine we don't need to go far." He held my arm as we walked into the hall.

I noticed several people whispering about me. There hidden glances looking at the street rat that became a prince and now was something even more.

"Do you want me to do something about them?" I looked up to Garsiv stern face.

"No. I'm ready to go back to my room I guess." He helped me back to my room and my bed.

Garsiv looked at the wall at the same time I did we saw the same events happening. "Tus I shouted help him."

"Stay put!" Garsiv yelled running out to find our brother.

I waited. I knew I couldn't run and find them. I closed my eyes feeling helpless.

"So you're the chosen one." I looked up to see a figure in the shadows looking down at me.

"Your protectors aren't very good, are they?"

"But I am!" I heard Tasar grow.

The cloaked man turned. "Well old man you were a little slow too."

"Chin me" Tasar sighed, "You scared the hell out of me."

The wizard smiled. "It looks like we have a lot of work to do old friend." He watched as Tus and Garsiv came through the door their swords raised.

"Wait!" Tasar yelled. Both my brothers stopped to look at him.

"This is Chin me a protector and one of your teachers." The wizard bowed. "It's a great honor to meet you Dastan. The sword master is talking with your father she will be up shortly."

"Ray?" Tasar grinned. "Garsiv is in for a treat she always liked the tall dark haired types."

"And what is she good at?" Garsiv smirked.

"Making you cry like a baby." A woman's voice came behind him. He turned to see a warrior her flame red hair hanging below her waist. "I'm skilled at all forms of combat her eyes sparkled. Care to wrestle?" She laughed.

Ray looked at me. "My lord it is a great honor we pledge our skills to protect you with our life as well as your high protectors."

I only nodded caught up in her beauty. I watched as Garsiv noticed her breath held.

"She might be good for you brother," I thought in my head. I watched him turn and glare at me.

"Who else is here?" Chin me said.

"None you're the first." Tasar slapped him on the back.

"It's good to see you old friend, come I will find you quarters."

"Chosen one" he bowed, "high protectors" and left with Tasar.

Ray smiled "you will be fun to beat up." She said with a smile and took a lengthy look up and down Garsiv long frame. "I like." She winked at him before she followed behind them.

"I grinned. "Not a word Dastan, not one."

"I didn't say anything."

"No but you're thinking it really loud."

"The one woman Garsiv can't bully, I can't wait to watch." Tus laughed.

Tus laughter was what I needed the most even Garsiv finally gave away and laughed with us. We needed it had been along year.

Slowly monks, holy man, wizards, protectors and teachers came pouring in from every point on the planet to protect and teach me. I was slowly getting back in shape. I'd been allowed to walk around the palace and I'd learned to keep my thoughts separate from Garsiv so I didn't distract him. He actually had a enough distractions with Ray she was warrior to rival any he had fought. She hadn't made him cry but she had made him think of other things other than warfare. He was overjoyed when he found out she too had a symbol linking our group together it meant she was immortal like the rest of us and for once Garsiv was happy .It was refreshing to see. And she looked at him with the same longing. I was glad, they'd found each other.

My luck with Tamina hadn't gone as smooth. She loved Zoma the man I'd taken the dagger from. How could I tell her I loved her? She didn't remember me or our life together.

I got up and went outside feeling very alone, even though I had more protectors surrounding me. I watched Tus fight before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I guess I still hadn't learned to completely shield my thoughts from Garsiv because he looked down at me worried.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, brother. I just thought I'd watch Tus train."

"That wasn't what I was asking. I asked if you were ok."

"I'm fine Garsiv, really."

"Sure you are little brother." He shook his head. "You've been fine all year. You've been my little brother since you were nine and I can't remember one time when you said you were fine that you really were." Garsiv watched me closely,

"You do realize I can read every thought, feel everything you feel."

"I know, I mumbled don't remind me."

Then fine really isn't a word I use to describe in how you're feeling this morning."

"I'm lonely gar, if you really want me to say it out loud. I still remember what I had with Tamina."

"Then make her marry you." Garsiv said with gusto.

"And make her be miserable, no, I won't do that."

"It will just take time, and as we both know time is something I've got."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he said watching me.

I watched my father walking out of site. "No, no, I quickly said.

Garsiv looked around at all the guards around me protecting me. They followed me around in a constant shadow.

"Gar?" I looked up to see him looking at everyone who followed me day in and day out.

"Humm" he mumbled looking back at me.

"Can I tell you something just between you and me?"

"What? He said setting down.

"If I could go back to a time before all of this, I would. I miss my life so much."

He patted my leg. "I know you do, it would be hard for anyone but for someone so independent it must seem like a nightmare."

"At least the headaches are gone."

We watched Tus being thrown on the ground. I got up and left my brother without a word heading back to my quarters life was going to be so long I thought. I left without a word, I just left. I knew he'd know what was going on in my head anyway. There weren't any surprises anymore. I lay down and closed my eyes so many years ahead of me, no surprises and no Tamina. I was a knife pretty and shiny but still a knife.

It was a few hours before my father came in. "Your brothers are worried about you."

"Are they father?"

it was times like these where he was the father I had always craved for. Why didn't it last.

"You know how they worry about their little brother."

"Father" I looked up, my eyes red. "I can't get used to this. I have no space, I'm an object nothing more."

"It will just take time."

"Don't let the dagger walk around, don't let the dagger be by himself, don't let the dagger…"

I kept making a list of all the don't in my life now. "I'm so tired of it all I still feel like I'm nineteen. I never felt comfortable being a prince now I'm something even more and my life has been stolen from me."

"Did I ever tell you of the time I wanted to go out and see the world on my own so I crept out of the palace walls without my parents' permission?"

"No." I said without any emotion in my voice.

My father told the tale. "I put the palace in jeopardy because I was only thinking about myself."

"Don't think of myself." I said quietly after he'd finished the tale.

I heard him sigh. "Come on maybe you need to get out for a while I think you need to climb. How many of them can climb like you my monkey?"

"Just Bis," I said with a smile.

"Go and find Bis, be careful I don't want to wish I hadn't mentioned it." I gave my father a big hug. It was the first thing I really was looking forward too and one of the few good memories I have associated with my father.

Space it was wonderful thing. I'd lost most of my protectors over the last building Bis was the only one keeping up. I could breathe finally I made it to the niche I'd once collapsed at.

"You feel better friend?"

I turned to see only Bis looking at me.

"Yes!" I stressed, "So much better."

I saw Garsiv looking out the window. "Are you ok?" he yelled.

"Never better," I yelled back.

"Father said you can have two hours. "Can you handle that?"

"Yes." I said, "Thanks Garsiv."

"Call me if you need me."

"I will," I said quietly.

I knew he heard he held his hand up to let me know he would hear me if I needed him. It was wonderful until I got back in and then everyone was yelling at me at one time. How could I have done something so stupid? What was I thinking being so selfish.

Bis was trying to tell them but they just kept yelling at me. They were in my face backing me in the corner to many of them. I kept trying to get around them but they kept backing me farther in the corner.

"STOP!" I heard my brother yell. "Let him go NOW!"

They turned around to see my high protector.

"I said let him go NOW!" he yelled.

Slowly they parted to let Biz and me dart through. My heart was racing so fast I couldn't get my breath my vision was starting to go in and out of focus. I hurried out to my room with my brother and Bis close behind. I sat on my bed my vision spinning around me. I put my head between my knees. Bis go and get Tus.

"Little brother look at me." Garsiv said looking at my breathing coming in raspy breaths.

I couldn't get my breath no matter how hard I tried.

"Augh!" I heard my brother scream. "Imbeciles what the hell did they think they were doing."

"Dastan slow down," he rubbed my back. "Listen to my breathing."

My body started to shake, it hadn't done that for a year now, yet here I was again full circle and back to that whole cursed affair.

"Dastan!" Garsiv swore as he got behind me on the bed and held me tight. "Don't you start up little brother. I know all the signs." He slammed my ear near his chest "Listen to my breathing." He held me tight to his chest. "Slow down." he said with a quiet voice in my ear.

Tus came in a flurry "What happened?"

"Stupidity," Garsiv ground out between his teeth.

Tus pulled up a chair he's really white Garsiv his heart going way to fast, he can't get a breath we won't be able to keep him in this time.

"Slow down, little brother" Garsiv whispered.

"He's right on the verge of an attack," Tus yelled to Garsiv

"I know, I know."

"He would have been fine but all those asinine protectors backed him in a corner yelling at him. There must have been fifty of them brother, he couldn't get away from them. He's still on the mend from becoming a dagger, he couldn't handle it."

I looked at Tus

"Oh no ,no ,no, no!" Tus yelled

"What!" Garsiv said looking worried he studied my face it still looked the same pale shade as the second before.

"He going, Garsiv he going, we need to do something he's slipping fast."

Garsiv grabbed my face "look at me! Brother look in my eyes right now!"

I started to close my eyelids he slapped me hard. "Don't close your eyes look at me now!"

I looked up before I started to shut them again only to be slapped once more this time harder.

"Don't close your eyes. Look at me" he stressed.

"Can't breathe, I wheezed."

Tus grabbed me "Dastan listen to your big brother you can do this. In and out, come on listen to your big brother's breathing. Can you hear it? Slow down your breathing little brother," he whispered against my ear.

My breath started to even out, I heard a sigh from both my brothers.

"I'm going to kill them" Garsiv yelled.

"Can I sleep now Garsiv?" Garsiv looked at Tus.

"He's ok, just worn out go to sleep little brother I promise I won't slap you anymore."

"Ok." I mumbled before drifting off into sleep.

Tus sat down on a chair "How many do you want to kill? Because I want the rest. That was really close when father hears heads will roll, and when Tasar and Chin me get back…"

"Both brothers sat back in silence trying to still their racing hearts.

"Get out!" My brothers yelled as several protectors tried to enter the room.

"We are here to protect him," they demanded.

"Get! Let me through now," Ray screamed as she hit trying to get through.

"Let her pass now!" Garsiv yelled at my door watching as they parted for her.

"Idiots," she swore "how is he?" She glanced at Garsiv as he walked back and set in a chair closing his eyes.

She went up behind him and rubbed his neck he opened his eyes then closed them again.

" Mummm that feels good. My head is going to explode again…" Garsiv mumbled.

Ray glanced at Tus "Well I guess I have the unpleasant task of telling father." Tus said under his breath.

"He isn't going to be happy. Do you want me to go with you big brother?" Garsiv said his eyes closed rubbing his temples.

"No watch Dastan." Tus opened the door to over forty protectors. "Get away from the door!" Tus screamed.

"They WHAT!" After the second time Tus repeated what had happened Tus pitied them. He'd seen his father in a fit of rage and it was a scary thing.

"Come with me," he yelled. When he came up to the protectors he was quiet but his voice made them back away.

"Get away from my son now, or I'll take every one of your heads. Do you understand me?"

They backed away. "Out of my site, I want you gone from this wing NOW!"

One protector had the stupidity to object, he was drug by father's guards to the dungeon.

He walked in to see Ray rubbing Garsiv's neck she stopped and nudged him.

"Father," Garsiv stood up swaying slightly.

"Sit down son please. Ray if it helps my second son with his headache continues."

"I told Dastan I didn't want to wish I hadn't mentioned it." The old king rubbed his face he picked up a vase and threw it across the room. I didn't open my eyes to exhausted from trying to stay in one time period.

"They will pay. Get some rest Garsiv I will watch him." Our father looked down at me. "I'm so sorry son, they will pay."

Garsiv stood up looking down at me.

"It was too close father we were losing him, it took both Tus and myself to keep him from having a full fledge attack."

"Believe me when I say this," father said looking furious, "heads will roll."

Ray followed Garsiv and Tus out of my room.

"I wouldn't want to be them," she whispered to Garsiv.

"Neither would I," both my older brothers said walking down the hall.

My eyes watched my father so good in his acting I thought to myself even me would have fallen for it. Maybe he did care. He watched them go and smiled. No he didn't I thought as he left me alone.

It was three days before Tasar and Chin me returned to a fuming king. When Tasar came in to look in on me he got an ear full about his so called protectors and what they had done.

"Has he woke?" Chin me asked.

"No he hasn't." My brother replied looking down at me worried. "Time was changing even we saw it start to flicker in his room."

Chin me bent closer and listened to my heart. "Prince Tus can you hear anything wrong?"

"His heart is skipping a beat," my oldest brother mumbled holding on to my hand.

Chin me kept his hand on my chest and glanced over to Tasar. "It was harder on our young prince that we want to acknowledge."

Tasar hit the wall with a force watching things fall off the tables and scatter about on the floor. He walked to the door and a protector standing around nervous for being so close. He sat down and looked at the floor before looking at Tus. "Were in trouble," he said quietly. "You better bring in Garsiv, your father and Ray we have to weigh our options."

The look on Tus's eyes was not easy to see as the oldest son rushed out of the room to find Garsiv and father.

"Were in trouble old man." Chin me murmured.

"I know old friend." He bent down and pushed the hair out of my face, I feel it."

"His heart is giving out. Immortal or not were losing him." Tasar threw a vase against the wall. "It had to happen when we were gone. Why," he asked, "why then?"

"I don't know what else to do. We need to get him to the pool by the temple maybe the waters will help if not, then it up to the gods."

"But he's immortal," Garsiv said looking at me.

"And it shouldn't happen, but it is," Tasar mumbled "so now we have to try and help him." Tasar put his hand on

Garsiv's shoulder. "I told you we didn't know what would happen, no one has ever become the dagger before son."

"He was fine! Garsiv yelled he was recovering and all those damn protectors did this to him!"

"We don't know that Garsiv."

"YES we do," Garsiv yelled.

"This isn't helping Dastan ," my father said walking in with a regal formality. "Pointing fingers isn't going to help, we need to take action."

"We will take only, Ray, Chin see and myself and make hast for the temple waters. I will need Garsiv and Tus to carry Dastan.

"This is a nightmare, he was getting better," Garsiv said holding his head in his hands.

"No time now son." Our father squeezed garsiv's shoulder. "Go your brother needs you to make ready."

"Where's my horse?" Garsiv yelled at the stable boy making him fall to the ground.

"Son where're not taking the horses," Tasar yelled across the grounds.

"How are we supposed to get there then?" Garsiv yelled back walking back across the dusty ground.

"Get on the roof with Dastan, Garsiv. We meet on the training roof in twenty minutes."

Garsiv held me in his arms a blanket over me.

"So now what we do?" he shifted my weight watching a sandstorm coming in from all sides. Chin me looked up at his small band of travelers.

"Good they are almost here." Garsiv looked over to Ray who only shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea she mouthed."

The storm raged around us as a wall of dust surrounded us.

finally Tasar looked up to see the first black stallion run in his main on fire his eyes red he pranced up to Garsiv and bowed his head. "Garsiv I'd like you to meet Finnal chief of the fire horses you're on him." My brother slid on him wrapping his hands around his main." I moaned grabbing hold of the horse's main. It turned looking at me.

"Finnal," I moaned.

"Yes little brother, our horse is called Finnal."

It's a good name I whispered to Garsiv.

"Hand me Dastan," he yelled at Tus as he shifted to put me in front of him.

Next came a pure white horse "Larkspur is yours Tus. She's the fastest; we might need Dastan on her in the end."

Tus slid on her long white mane blowing in the wind she looked at him with bright blue eyes. Next was a fire red horse who pranced up to Ray, a grey horse who pressed it head against Chin me and a brown horse walking up to Tasar.

"Thank Begrat for allowing you to come, as well as Litner from Greece for helping we are in your dept."

"All the horses know where they are going, so hold on."

Chin me watched as Finnal let out a cry and they headed for the sky in a dead run.

Garsiv never felt so free he loved the sensation and the speed they ran left fire in their wake. He looked over to see Tus beside him smiling. He knew his brother was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Hang on little brother, I wish you were awake for this you'd love It." he whispered in my ear. We made our destination in one hour where a normal horse would have taken ten days. Our horses pranced up to the pool my eldest brother leaping down to help Garsiv with me.

I grabbed my horse's main.

"Little brother let go of the horse now." I opened my eyes slightly watching the horse look at me.

"He's beautiful," I muttered looking at his rich brown eyes.

"Yes he is baby brother, but we have other things to do," Garsiv said helping me to the cave.

"Get him inside." Tasar yelled a little behind them. "Get him in the pool he's fading fast."

Garsiv picked me up and ran inside and slid into the pool with me. As soon as the water hit me it begun to glow Tasar ran in followed by Chin me.

"Now sink him in the water, Garsiv you've got to hold him down under the water."

"You'll drown him old man." My brothers yelled hanging on tighter to me.

I listened to them yell it's going to be fine brothers, I'm fine. I whispered. I really shouldn't use that phrase any more they seen me use it too often when I wasn't fine. I felt Garsiv clutch on to me tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

We won't know for a while he produced from his robes the same foul smelling liquid that he had given Dastan months before drink this and get some rest young prince.

My body hurt, my eyes burnt. I moved my head to see Tus sleeping. My fingers touched his leg.

"Tus" I whispered in a hoarse voice. "Tus?" He moved but only slightly still sound asleep. "Tus." I said even lower than before.

"Tus wake up!" A yell filled the room as Garsiv came striding over to my bed pulled up a chair and straddled it to look at me. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." I said so low I couldn't imagine he could even hear me.

"Sorry," I whispered for dragging you through this with me."

"You always were a pest." He grinned. Tus's eyes came into view he lightly put his hand on my arm which made me flinch.

"Hey look at this." Garsiv showed me his arm. I looked at the symbol burnt on his shoulder."

"What's that?" I whispered.

"I'm the guardian to the dagger and…"

"I'm the dagger, great I said."

"It is great now I have a symbol to show I can boss you around."

I laughed slightly which hurt I felt like someone had drug me behind horse for miles. "Damn Garsiv don't make me laugh." he grinned, watching as Tasar and father came in. Tasar touched my arm lightly before he spoke to Tus.

"Do you remember when we first meant and…"

"I about killed you?" Garsiv blurted out.

Tasar had learned to love us as his own and he had replaced an empty void with the death of Nazam for us. Tasar looked at my middle brother.

"Still upset about my dog, you would have liked him too he said with a grin. "Small white fluffy thing reminded me of you."

Tus let out a snort before stifling a laugh.

"Anyway Garsiv, after talking to you I realized you were probably going to be his protector and Tus what did I say to you? Yours was going to be much more subtle, sensitive, I believe I said. "Did you realize you were the only one who could see when he started to look pale?"

"Noooooo my brother complained, Garsiv could see."

My brother shook his head no.

"Well father I know you could see."

"No son."

"Then what am I? " he asked Tasar.

"You are well, for better words the sand."

Garsiv let out a laugh and slapped the back of our older brother's back so hard that Tus fell out of the chair.

"You're the sand." Garsiv said with a smirk. Tus shot Garsiv a dirty look before he climbed back in his chair to listen to the old wizard's explanation. "Dastan is the dagger. Garsiv is the protector and you're the sand."

"I don't get it." He looked down at me to get clarification only to see his me once again asleep.

"He's always asleep," Tus said looking at me.

"You turn into the dagger of time and see how you feel," Tasar announced looking at my brothers.

"Only the sand will make the dagger work. You've always held the bond between two very headstrong brothers Prince Tus. The three of you can do a great amount of good."

"So what does this mean?" Tus said watching me sleep.

"It means that after work Dastan will be able to change time just like the dagger. It means that he can do things no mortal man could even dream of and it means that you two need to be there to train with him." He looked at King Shaman "Your highness. I'm going to throw this out since it looks like Dastan is asleep again. If something happens to Dastan just like the dagger our world could end. Dastan has picked his champions, he will have many who will come to protect him but his brothers are the only two who can see if something is wrong and who can ground him to this world. If Garsiv can't get him to come back to this time…" He let out a sigh and looked at the king.

"Then he might not have a place to come back to." Shaman repeated.

"Yes." The elderly priest repeated. "And if Prince Tus doesn't notice that something is wrong with Dastan then?" Tasar waited.

"Then he might not have a world to come back too." Garsiv and Tus said with impending doom.

"And here is the final thing before I let you as a family get used to this." "He paused. "Tus have you looked on your back."

"No why?"

"Is it sore?"

"A little why?" Garsiv lifted his shirt to show another symbol of an hour glass.

"I wish I wasn't always right," Tasar muttered.

"What?" Garsiv said.

"You will live much longer lives now than human. So as long as Dastan lives you live that could be 300 years 2000 years who knows how long and you want to live because if you let Dastan die our world might die too. It kind of makes being a prince seems like easy stuff."

King Shaman looked at his sons.

"My guess is you have two bars burned on you King Shaman."

The king looked at his arms. "I thought they were just burses."

"No they are a alter so to speak. Which means you also will not age. You hold your sons together."

Garsiv let out air he'd been holding.

"I want you to know every high priest that's important to this world is coming to help Dastan and your family. You will have protectors, wizards, holy men and teachers to help. I'm sorry boys, I really wished it could have been different but the gods have decided and we have no choice in the matter." He showed his wrist and the small symbol on it. The knowledge behind the dagger, I'm in the same place as you are. King Shaman you can't put any of your children at jeopardy they can't be away from Dastan, we need to find alternatives to ruling Persia."

When Tasar left silence filled the room.

"What are we going to do father?" Both of my brothers looked at him hoping he knew the answers.

"Pray." Our father said putting his hand on my sore arm and squeezing.

I moaned. "Father you're hurting him." Tus said pulling our father's hand gently of my arm.

"I didn't realize he looked down at me "forgive me son," he said looking at me and then at my quiet brothers.

When I woke it was to a downhearted family they looked more worried than I'd seen them in the past year. My eyes drifted to Garsiv his old expression so serious and never showing me a smile and Tus who worked his worry beads into a fevered rhythm. My eyes watched the motion, I was sure the beads were smooth and worn just from this morning's use.

"Did I miss something important?" Both gave me a weak smile. "Ok …let me rephrase that, what did I miss?"

"How do you feel?" Garsiv said redirecting my question.

"I don't feel pain, right now. Why?"

"The old priest gave you something for that. He says you can't take it long though." Tus ventured.

"That was quiet the…" Garsiv looked down unable to figure out the words to describe the last episode and the final journey to becoming the accursed dagger. "A show." He finally said.

"Yes it was." I whispered my voice still unable to show any volume. "So for the last time what did I miss?"

Both looked at each other. "You know I need to go, father is waiting for me." Tus looked like a frightened animal as he got up and hurried out of the room. My eyes went back to Garsiv who was slowly backing out.

"Gar are you afraid of me?"

"You little brother he puffed his chest out no not in your wildest dreams. You're still my little brother and I can still kick your ass! So why the hell would I be afraid of you," he said with a puff of air.

"Then what is it?"

"I think I'll let father and Tasar tell you what you missed," he sighed.

I must have showed every ounce of worry in my face because he came back in the room and squatted down eye level with me.

"Little brother Tus and I will always be there by your side. We don't blame you. You're our pain in the ass little brother, so get that through your thick skull when you talk to father ok." He waited for me to nod my head "I'd better go. He put his hand on my good arm. "It's going to be ok. We will get through this as a family, alright?" He waited, "Ok little brother?"

"Ok." I whispered. "Garsiv don't leave please."

Garsiv waited by the door he sighed and came back in the room sitting in the chair. "Dastan look at me. We're not going to leave you. You're going to be alright ok. Now get some sleep. I'll see you in a few hours."

"But Tus is afraid of me." I called out as he left the room.

I watched him walk back in. "No he's not Dastan."

"Then why was he acting so strange around me?"

"You know how he gets."

"But you were backing out of the room. Why?"

"I don't understand what you're not telling me. Please Garsiv don't go."

I felt like a small child again, he always protected me from sandstorms to royals who talked behind my back. This wasn't normal. This was something I had no control of and frankly it scared the hell out of me.

"Gar I need you," I said quietly.

Garsiv let out a loud sigh. "I'll be right back."

I laid and worried until Garsiv came in carrying a glass with the same foul tasting liquid I'd had before.

"I don't want that stuff." My nose wrinkled up.

"Take it or I'm pouring it down your throat little brother," Garsiv said standing over me his hands on his hips.

"No Gar," I said with a huff.

Garsiv set down in the chair trying a different approach. "Please Dastan for your big brother. Give it to me as a gift, for all those nights you've kept me up worrying."

He held my head well I took it and gagged.

"Nasty. It tastes like camel sweat."

"I know," he said with a smirk. "But it should help you…" he looked down watching me sleep. "Sleep. He finished his sentence.

When I woke up I heard Garsiv and Tus fighting in the hall their voices each trying to carry over the other.

"What's wrong with you Tus? He thinks you're afraid of him."

"It's not normal." Tus screamed back.

"What of this whole affair is normal?" Garsiv screamed back. "You're scaring the hell out of him."

I lied wondering what they knew that I didn't. Then I heard my father and Tasar join in the fight and my worries grew.

"What if Dastan hears you fighting?"

"It's ok father I gave him some of Tasar sleeping liquid." I listened as Garsiv tried to appease father.

"When?" I heard Tasar ask.

"Thirty minutes ago, why?"

"Because… Oh never mind. I'm going to go in and talk to Dastan."

"No." Garsiv said I gave him the sleeping …" Garsiv was cut off.

"You gave an immortal something for a mortal Garsiv. It doesn't have the same effects."

My body started to shake, immortal? Gods he said immortal. I heard the door open.

"Go!" Our father yelled. "Find something useful to do."

"Father we didn't know." Tus's voice cried from the hall.

"Go!"

I looked up at the priest and my father has they came in.

"Please tell me I didn't hear, what I thought I just did."

"Son," Tasar said looking at me. "You're going to be ok.

"No wonder" I said out loud, "Tus is afraid of me." Tasar patted my good arm

"Dastan it's going to take time, and they are too so they need to get used to it."

"Father?"

"So is he." The plump priest said watching me.

I took a shaky breath father was immortal, oh this just got better and better.

"I don't understand, how?"

"You are the dagger son. Garsiv is the high protector, Tus is the sand, your father is the alter and I am the ancient tablets. The real dagger dissolved the same time you became one. We have protectors, teachers, trainers and wizards from around the world coming to teach you."

My eyes closed everyone must hate me. Look what I've done to everyone I love." I closed my eyes feeling sorry for myself. After everything I'd been through I had a right to I thought to myself.

"Son look at me."

I opened my eyes watching my father he looked like he cared. I knew different. He sighed. "Bis go and get my sons please." My father sat down. "We will figure this out as a family." He touched my arm lightly watching Tasar smile at him.

I watched him almost like watching a bug crawl across the hot sand it was fascinating at least. The alter I thought to myself. He wasn't religious he acted the part but no one could do the things he'd done to me and be religious. I'd asked myself since I was ten why he was two different people the one he showed to my brothers and his court, and the one he showed to me. I'd never been able to figure out the puzzle.

"Maybe you should have let me die." I murmured."

"Then the world would go with you Young prince." Tasar said gently.

"No!" I mouthed to horrified to say it out loud. "This can't be happening!" My brothers came through the door Garsiv striding over to set by me while Tus hung back at the door.

"Son come over here now!" My father's voice was stern.

"Talk to your brother."

"Father please it's not…"

"What Tus!" Garsiv yelled.

"Both of you quit!" The old priest yelled. "Look at him Prince Tus what do you see?"

"He sees a monster." I said in a whispered voice. I closed my eyes as a single tear trailed its way down my cheek.

"Dastan, little brother, I don't see that."

"Yes you do Tus, you're afraid of me you don't see your little brother anymore you see a creature."

Tus came over to me. "No brother please, I'm sorry it was just a lot to adjust too."

I closed my eyes, listening to our father yell at my brothers down the hall.

"Son?" I looked at Tasar. "Let's see if we can get a stronger sleeping potion you're exhausted, in a lot of pain, and life hasn't been very fair to you lately. I think you need a good night's sleep. I'll be right back."

"Go away!" I yelled at the bird. "Why are you always around me? You're a pest." It hopped on the window sill cocking its head. I watched it hop around my room as I told it to go away.

"I've gone crazy or I'm in the process of it," I thought to myself.

"Young one I've found you." I heard in my head.

"What?" I set up looking at the empty room.

The old priest came back bringing a larger bottle of pink liquid "This is stronger. I can't let you have this long son or we'd have more troubles to deal with." I felt a sharp stab as he put it in.

"What is that?" I said looking at the foreign object that just stabbed me. "Something from my home son."

I felt sleepy and I welcomed whatever he'd given me. I hoped sleep would stop this nightmare and I would wake up and realize it was all a bad dream.

"Tasar do you see a bird?" He turned around looking at the window.

"No do you?"

"No." I said watching it jump around on my floor. "No not me."

When I woke I watched Tus by my bedside. He looked up at me guilty.

"Hello little brother." I closed my eyes again and turned my head away from him. "I'm sorry Dastan I was wrong, you needed me and I behaved like a fool." I turned my head towards him again.

"How you must hate me Tus." I whispered.

"No Dastan, why would you think that?"

"I've made us all monsters."

"No Dastan that's not true."

I turned my head closing my eyes until I heard Garsiv's voice. "Dastan turn around and look at Tus now." He demanded.

I turned around to see Tus, his eyes red.

"I'm sorry Tus." I whispered. "I'm sorry I did this to all of us. I just tried to fix everything and look what happened. It just made things worse."

"Gar I closed my eyes you're going to hate me like uncle Nazam hated father."

I didn't expect it but Garsiv backhanded me. "Take it back Dastan now!"

"What?"

"What you just said. Take it back now."

"I take it back," I muttered.

"We'll never be like Nazam and neither of us like being grouped with him."

"I'm sorry," I repeated. I turned my head against the wall.

"Dastan look at us," Tus said in a low voice. "Your only making this worst little brother." I turned my head. "Look at me little brother. We are family, we love you and we will get through this together."

"I'm so tired of everything" I admitted.

"I'm sure you are little brother but now we start new. Once your well you can train, you'll feel better no more headaches. Tasar says they will go away after a while. It will be better finally."

I shook my head really not believing it. "Sure," I said.

"Dastan you don't even seem like our little brother anymore." My eyes opened on Tus. "It's put you through hell for so long that you're lost, where is our little brother who rode a camel through the palace on a bet."

"And where is my little brother that I chased through the palace for putting dung in both of my boots." Garsiv smiled as he watched me crack a grin.

"We'll get through this little brother. The hardest part is behind us now."

"But so many years in front of us Garsiv." I whispered," thinking of father.

"One day at a time ok?" He waited. "Ok Dastan say it with me." Garsiv looked at Tus "Apparently he's lost his hearing as well. Come on little brother say, ok?"

"Ok." I said looking at them and not believing it.

I walked unsteady to the window to look at the moon.

"I really don't want to be the dagger."

"I'm sure you don't but still here we are." Tus repeated.

"When father was killed and Garsiv was after me and you wanted my head, I thought…" I looked away. "I thought I would die from loss. If Garsiv or you looked at me like that again or if you hated me for what I've made you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Well we don't hate you Dastan so again, get it through that thick skull of yours were in this together."

"I didn't tell you everything about the dagger and Nazam."

"What did you leave out little brother?"

"Just what Nazam said to me." There was a long pause.

"And," Tus said trying to coax it out me.

"He said you were ashamed of me. That you felt I was trash, and only because father brought me in to the palace had you put up with me all these years." I looked down before looking up into my brothers eyes who stared at me stunned.

"Dastan why would you believe him." Tus whispered.

"You don't understand, I still remember…" I looked down. "Well Garsiv you..." I stopped again."

"I what Dastan?"

"You were so mad at me all the time."

"Like I am now." His voice was flat, always a time to worry around Garsiv.

"It just that …" Tus's prayer beads were starting up. "I just…"

"What Dastan? You what?"

"I Worried you hated me." I said with a quiet voice.

"I don't hate you but I'm really angry with you!"

"Tus?" I asked

"Right there with Garsiv, little brother."

"Oh," I said. "I guess I …" I rubbed my eyes. "I should have…" I rubbed my eyes again.

"Is the light hurting your eyes?" Tus asked.

"No."

"Then what's going on with them!" Garsiv yelled.

"Nothing. Ok. I'm fine! I'm sorry, I told you. I should have left that information out forever." My head felt as though it was going to explode.

"I need a drink." Garsiv screamed as he got up and stomped out the room

"Wait up Garsiv." I watched as Tus got up shaking his head at me before joining our brother.

"Fine!" I yelled after them. But I didn't feel fine once again my big brothers were mad at me. I slowly got dressed and climbed out on the roof to watch the stars in the night sky. I'd always felt at home underneath the night sky. I reached out watching my hand try to touch the stars. "Find me," I said quietly. something I'd always said to myself when I was upset. Don't ask me why. I have no idea, but it always made me feel better and tonight I needed it. I fell asleep in a niche away from any eyes

"Where's Dastan?"

My brothers looked at the elderly priest through blood shot eyes.

"What?"

"Where is he high protector?"

"He's in his room, old man." Garsiv said trying to stand.

"No' he's not!"

"So once again, where is he?"

There was shear panic in my brother's eyes.

"No," Tus said. "We left him in his room."

"What happened earlier? You both by the looks of you drank yourself into a drunken stupor. So what happen?"

"We have to find Dastan." Tus tried to get up to leave finding he couldn't move from his chair. Quit your wizardry old man and let us go and find our baby brother."

"Not until you tell me what happened." Tus repeated what I'd said to them as Garsiv looked away.

"And you were mad and hurt by this," the old wizard said shaking his head in amazement.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Both yelled back at him.

"You're upset because he didn't know the fact that you care about him as a brother."

"After all we've done and been put through. Yes!" Garsiv yelled.

"Give me strength," Tasar said as he sat down in front of them.

"Ok let's look at it from Dastan point of view. He saw you try to kill him Garsiv. He knew that Tus order his execution and still he tried to save all of you because he loved you. And in the end when he was fighting his uncle at the sandglass your uncle used a weapon more powerful than a knife. He used words. In fact the very words he knew would cut him right to his heart. He didn't tell you because that, he stressed was the most painful thing of the whole affair."

Tus looked at Garsiv before looking down at his feet.

"Now high protectors find your damn brother!" He watched as they scrambled to their feet.

Tasar glanced at Bis in the shadows.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes sir he's on the roof."

"Is he still there?" Bis nodded. "Is he safe?"

"He's safe."

"Leave him there for an hour or two, let them look. It serves them right. I'll tell the king that his sons are being taught a lesson and then we will get him in before the sun rises."

"Yes sir."

"Bis."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Bis nodded and went out to set with me.

After an hours search of the palace they had ended up back in my room again. Garsiv ran his hands through his hair.

"Where could he have gone to? He can't even walk very well."

"In less someone took him or…" Tus ventured he pointed to the window.

"He wouldn't climb would he?" He looked at Garsiv.

"Why am I even asking you, we both know the answer."

Bis looked up watching my brothers hang out my window.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get him back in the room sires."

"Dastan!" Garsiv swore. "Can you wake him up?"

"No he exhausted."

My middle brother had never liked heights and Tus wasn't allowed to take chances. That meant that Garsiv was now making his way across to me cussing as he went. "You're so in trouble with me little brother." He mumbled as a piece of tile slid off breaking on the ground far below.

"Garsiv?"

"I'm ok Tus. I'm going to kill our little brother though, I thought so you know."

"Nice to know." Tusk's voice drifted back to him.

Bis held me in his arms.

"He started to slide about an hour ago since then we've been stuck."

"Ok lets see if we can get him back in." Slowly we made our way across the roof. "No Dastan, no!" Garsiv yelled losing me and watching me slide down the roof. I felt him grab hold of my wrist as I slid to the edge and the streets below.

"Garsiv," Tus panicked voice yelled. "Are both of you ok?"

"Were fine Tus, Garsiv yelled back in the night. "I have you little brother."

My brother put me over his shoulder and started once again across the roof. "When you wake up little brother," he said between his teeth straining from my weight. "You're in trouble, worse than the dung in my boots." He heard Bis stifle a laugh as we made it across the roof to safety.

"I really hate heights he said winded throwing me on the bed."

"Thank you Bis." Tus said. "Will you tell father we've found him, as well as Tasar?"

"Yes sir."

"If he thought he was in trouble before, Garsiv swore it was nothing…"

"Garsiv." Tus said quietly watching my blue eyes staring at him. I didn't say a word I just watched him.

"So are you going to say anything?"

"I was on the roof Dastan! You know how I hate heights. What do you have to say for yourself?" My brothers watched me stare at them.

"Is your tongue gone? Speak! Say something .Talk," Garsiv yelled.

I closed my eyes again. "Oh no, Garsiv yelled not tonight. I'm not in the mood." He rushed over and shook me. "Talk to me."

I opened my eyes grabbing hold of him. It was then that Garsiv saw the other life. He watched his face as he yelled at me, he saw Tus back away from me in fear. He felt my hurt, my loss as everything replayed in his head as though it had happened to him.

"Garsiv are you ok brother?"

"What was that?" he looked at Tus "What did he do?"

"I saw everything Tus, it was horrible." He looked down at me "and he always tried to save us. Always." He said looking at me in a new light.

When Tasar came in he watched Garsiv holding his head.

"What happened?" He looked at Prince Tus.

"Garsiv was trying to get him to speak, it didn't go well," Tus said looking at his middle brother.

"Has Dastan spoken yet?"

"No" Tus said looking at me.

"Garsiv you're going to have to make the connection. I told you you were the one who was connected to him. You see what he does. You feel what he does. You've got to tell him to come back he's in a trance, he doesn't hear anything."

If I'd been aware of anything at the time, I'm pretty sure I would have worried if he was ever going to get near me again. But Garsiv being Garsiv, he took a deep breath standing up and quietly moving to me to hold me.

"Come on back little brother before you worry every one that loves you again."

I blinked my eyes becoming less milky. "Hi," I said quietly.

"Your still in trouble for making me go out on the roof."

"You were out on the roof?"

"Long story," Tus said patting my leg.

"I guess I upset you, I shouldn't have said anything. I just thought well… I didn't want it hanging over our heads forever."

"Will talk about it later Tus whispered quietly. I looked at my middle brother.

"Garsiv, are you ok?"

"Why did you pick me as the high protector? I've done nothing but bully you your whole life. So why?"

"Because I always felt safe with you. I knew that no matter what I did you would protect me."

Garsiv stood looking down at me. "You were right" he said, before shaking his head and leaving the room.

"I'm still in trouble right?" I looked at Tus.

I heard Tus sigh "probably let me go and see. I'll be back."

I waited for a good three minutes before I got up shaky and decided to follow. It was time to get out of bed and start living life again. By the time I got down the hall I wondered if that had been a wise move. Wow, the hall seemed long and my brothers were nowhere in sight. I made my way down the hall until I heard someone talking quietly. I would have stopped but if I had, I think I would have fallen on the floor so I figured I might as well keep going and give my brothers another thing on the list to be mad at me for.

Unfortunately it wasn't them only a pair of guards who looked at me as though I had grown horns. With the way my arm looked I'm sure I would have looked to.

"Great." That's just great," I muttered to myself looking back down the hall. It was even longer back.

I was stuck. I slipped into a room wondering how I was going to get back to my room. And then the thought hit me If Garsiv could hear me somehow he could help me. He will kill you a little voice in the back of my head said. I looked around "I'm still going to be in trouble because now I can't get back." I muttered to myself.

"Stupid idea Dastan what was I thinking!" I shook my head it was an effort to walk across my room and I thought I could walk down the hall to find them. Ok yes, not the best idea I'd ever come up with, I admit it. I got up shaky but determined on making it back the long hall when Garsiv grabbed one arm with Tus on my other.

"You're really trying my patience tonight little brother." Garsiv swore. I was going to argue with him but how could I, he was right.

"Probably." I said.

Garsiv let me fall on my bed.

"Ouch! That hurt."

"Good you've been a real pain tonight!"

"Someone's really being a …." I looked at Tus motioning for me to shut up. Garsiv turned on him and glared "no helping him Tus," Garsiv yelled.

Our relationship had started to be better and now we were right back to where we'd started.

"And no our relationship is not back to where it was, so stop feeling sorry for yourself." He screamed.

"How did you know?"

"I hear everything in your head." He thumped me several times on my head to get the point across as he yelled. "I'm going to repeat what I told you last night. I'm mad at you that all, so go to bed. Stay in bed. And let me lay down before my head explodes."

I opened my mouth.

"Not a word Dastan, not a single word."

"But."

"Not a word." He put his finger over my mouth."

I looked at Tus who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll see you in a few hours, that's it final! You're not to get up or move off this bed do I make myself clear." He looked at me."

"Yes," I said.

"Good" Garsiv glared me "I'm glad you understand me."

I looked at Tus, "wow," I mouthed to him.

"I can still hear you Dastan." Garsiv yelled down the hall.

Tus whispered to me "let him cool down Dastan, he upset just give him some time."

"Why?" Tus opened the door and looked down the hall both ways before setting down.

"He's upset because he saw every single time he yelled at you. He's upset because he saw the other time, what he said. What he did, what Nazam said and did. You know Garsiv he yells when he's upset."

Tus sat down in a chair and looked at me.

"So how have you been?" he said with a grin.

"Funny Tus, really funny."

It was close to six hours before Garsiv came in quietly to sit down and watch me. I looked down at the floor.

"Look at me little brother. Please," he said softly. He let out a loud sigh when I looked at him. "I'm sorry little brother please don't be afraid of me again."

"I'm not. I just thought you were still mad at me."

"Well I am a little, you had me on the roof at night. I fell with you and thought I was going to drop you and then I yelled at you and I got square in the face all the things I did in the other life. I can even feel what you feel Dastan."

"That must have been hard."

Garsiv rubbed his temples my head is still exploding. "Why?" He said out loud.

"Because mine is." I said matter flatly. He touched my shoulder before he stood up and walked to the window.

"How did you make it all the way over to that niche as shaky as you are?"

"Not sure," I mumbled.

"You scared me. He turned around to look at me, don't make a habit of it ok."

"Can we walk for a while? I need to start walking again."

"Sure just a short walk. If your headache is as bad as mine we don't need to go far." He held my arm as we walked into the hall.

I noticed several people whispering about me. There hidden glances looking at the street rat that became a prince and now was something even more.

"Do you want me to do something about them?" I looked up to Garsiv stern face.

"No. I'm ready to go back to my room I guess." He helped me back to my room and my bed.

Garsiv looked at the wall at the same time I did we saw the same events happening. "Tus I shouted help him."

"Stay put!" Garsiv yelled running out to find our brother.

I waited. I knew I couldn't run and find them. I closed my eyes feeling helpless.

"So you're the chosen one." I looked up to see a figure in the shadows looking down at me.

"Your protectors aren't very good, are they?"

"But I am!" I heard Tasar grow.

The cloaked man turned. "Well old man you were a little slow too."

"Chin me" Tasar sighed, "You scared the hell out of me."

The wizard smiled. "It looks like we have a lot of work to do old friend." He watched as Tus and Garsiv came through the door their swords raised.

"Wait!" Tasar yelled. Both my brothers stopped to look at him.

"This is Chin me a protector and one of your teachers." The wizard bowed. "It's a great honor to meet you Dastan. The sword master is talking with your father she will be up shortly."

"Ray?" Tasar grinned. "Garsiv is in for a treat she always liked the tall dark haired types."

"And what is she good at?" Garsiv smirked.

"Making you cry like a baby." A woman's voice came behind him. He turned to see a warrior her flame red hair hanging below her waist. "I'm skilled at all forms of combat her eyes sparkled. Care to wrestle?" She laughed.

Ray looked at me. "My lord it is a great honor we pledge our skills to protect you with our life as well as your high protectors."

I only nodded caught up in her beauty. I watched as Garsiv noticed her breath held.

"She might be good for you brother," I thought in my head. I watched him turn and glare at me.

"Who else is here?" Chin me said.

"None you're the first." Tasar slapped him on the back.

"It's good to see you old friend, come I will find you quarters."

"Chosen one" he bowed, "high protectors" and left with Tasar.

Ray smiled "you will be fun to beat up." She said with a smile and took a lengthy look up and down Garsiv long frame. "I like." She winked at him before she followed behind them.

"I grinned. "Not a word Dastan, not one."

"I didn't say anything."

"No but you're thinking it really loud."

"The one woman Garsiv can't bully, I can't wait to watch." Tus laughed.

Tus laughter was what I needed the most even Garsiv finally gave away and laughed with us. We needed it had been along year.

Slowly monks, holy man, wizards, protectors and teachers came pouring in from every point on the planet to protect and teach me. I was slowly getting back in shape. I'd been allowed to walk around the palace and I'd learned to keep my thoughts separate from Garsiv so I didn't distract him. He actually had a enough distractions with Ray she was warrior to rival any he had fought. She hadn't made him cry but she had made him think of other things other than warfare. He was overjoyed when he found out she too had a symbol linking our group together it meant she was immortal like the rest of us and for once Garsiv was happy .It was refreshing to see. And she looked at him with the same longing. I was glad, they'd found each other.

My luck with Tamina hadn't gone as smooth. She loved Zoma the man I'd taken the dagger from. How could I tell her I loved her? She didn't remember me or our life together.

I got up and went outside feeling very alone, even though I had more protectors surrounding me. I watched Tus fight before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I guess I still hadn't learned to completely shield my thoughts from Garsiv because he looked down at me worried.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, brother. I just thought I'd watch Tus train."

"That wasn't what I was asking. I asked if you were ok."

"I'm fine Garsiv, really."

"Sure you are little brother." He shook his head. "You've been fine all year. You've been my little brother since you were nine and I can't remember one time when you said you were fine that you really were." Garsiv watched me closely,

"You do realize I can read every thought, feel everything you feel."

"I know, I mumbled don't remind me."

Then fine really isn't a word I use to describe in how you're feeling this morning."

"I'm lonely gar, if you really want me to say it out loud. I still remember what I had with Tamina."

"Then make her marry you." Garsiv said with gusto.

"And make her be miserable, no, I won't do that."

"It will just take time, and as we both know time is something I've got."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he said watching me.

I watched my father walking out of site. "No, no, I quickly said.

Garsiv looked around at all the guards around me protecting me. They followed me around in a constant shadow.

"Gar?" I looked up to see him looking at everyone who followed me day in and day out.

"Humm" he mumbled looking back at me.

"Can I tell you something just between you and me?"

"What? He said setting down.

"If I could go back to a time before all of this, I would. I miss my life so much."

He patted my leg. "I know you do, it would be hard for anyone but for someone so independent it must seem like a nightmare."

"At least the headaches are gone."

We watched Tus being thrown on the ground. I got up and left my brother without a word heading back to my quarters life was going to be so long I thought. I left without a word, I just left. I knew he'd know what was going on in my head anyway. There weren't any surprises anymore. I lay down and closed my eyes so many years ahead of me, no surprises and no Tamina. I was a knife pretty and shiny but still a knife.

It was a few hours before my father came in. "Your brothers are worried about you."

"Are they father?"

it was times like these where he was the father I had always craved for. Why didn't it last.

"You know how they worry about their little brother."

"Father" I looked up, my eyes red. "I can't get used to this. I have no space, I'm an object nothing more."

"It will just take time."

"Don't let the dagger walk around, don't let the dagger be by himself, don't let the dagger…"

I kept making a list of all the don't in my life now. "I'm so tired of it all I still feel like I'm nineteen. I never felt comfortable being a prince now I'm something even more and my life has been stolen from me."

"Did I ever tell you of the time I wanted to go out and see the world on my own so I crept out of the palace walls without my parents' permission?"

"No." I said without any emotion in my voice.

My father told the tale. "I put the palace in jeopardy because I was only thinking about myself."

"Don't think of myself." I said quietly after he'd finished the tale.

I heard him sigh. "Come on maybe you need to get out for a while I think you need to climb. How many of them can climb like you my monkey?"

"Just Bis," I said with a smile.

"Go and find Bis, be careful I don't want to wish I hadn't mentioned it." I gave my father a big hug. It was the first thing I really was looking forward too and one of the few good memories I have associated with my father.

Space it was wonderful thing. I'd lost most of my protectors over the last building Bis was the only one keeping up. I could breathe finally I made it to the niche I'd once collapsed at.

"You feel better friend?"

I turned to see only Bis looking at me.

"Yes!" I stressed, "So much better."

I saw Garsiv looking out the window. "Are you ok?" he yelled.

"Never better," I yelled back.

"Father said you can have two hours. "Can you handle that?"

"Yes." I said, "Thanks Garsiv."

"Call me if you need me."

"I will," I said quietly.

I knew he heard he held his hand up to let me know he would hear me if I needed him. It was wonderful until I got back in and then everyone was yelling at me at one time. How could I have done something so stupid? What was I thinking being so selfish.

Bis was trying to tell them but they just kept yelling at me. They were in my face backing me in the corner to many of them. I kept trying to get around them but they kept backing me farther in the corner.

"STOP!" I heard my brother yell. "Let him go NOW!"

They turned around to see my high protector.

"I said let him go NOW!" he yelled.

Slowly they parted to let Biz and me dart through. My heart was racing so fast I couldn't get my breath my vision was starting to go in and out of focus. I hurried out to my room with my brother and Bis close behind. I sat on my bed my vision spinning around me. I put my head between my knees. Bis go and get Tus.

"Little brother look at me." Garsiv said looking at my breathing coming in raspy breaths.

I couldn't get my breath no matter how hard I tried.

"Augh!" I heard my brother scream. "Imbeciles what the hell did they think they were doing."

"Dastan slow down," he rubbed my back. "Listen to my breathing."

My body started to shake, it hadn't done that for a year now, yet here I was again full circle and back to that whole cursed affair.

"Dastan!" Garsiv swore as he got behind me on the bed and held me tight. "Don't you start up little brother. I know all the signs." He slammed my ear near his chest "Listen to my breathing." He held me tight to his chest. "Slow down." he said with a quiet voice in my ear.

Tus came in a flurry "What happened?"

"Stupidity," Garsiv ground out between his teeth.

Tus pulled up a chair he's really white Garsiv his heart going way to fast, he can't get a breath we won't be able to keep him in this time.

"Slow down, little brother" Garsiv whispered.

"He's right on the verge of an attack," Tus yelled to Garsiv

"I know, I know."

"He would have been fine but all those asinine protectors backed him in a corner yelling at him. There must have been fifty of them brother, he couldn't get away from them. He's still on the mend from becoming a dagger, he couldn't handle it."

I looked at Tus

"Oh no ,no ,no, no!" Tus yelled

"What!" Garsiv said looking worried he studied my face it still looked the same pale shade as the second before.

"He going, Garsiv he going, we need to do something he's slipping fast."

Garsiv grabbed my face "look at me! Brother look in my eyes right now!"

I started to close my eyelids he slapped me hard. "Don't close your eyes look at me now!"

I looked up before I started to shut them again only to be slapped once more this time harder.

"Don't close your eyes. Look at me" he stressed.

"Can't breathe, I wheezed."

Tus grabbed me "Dastan listen to your big brother you can do this. In and out, come on listen to your big brother's breathing. Can you hear it? Slow down your breathing little brother," he whispered against my ear.

My breath started to even out, I heard a sigh from both my brothers.

"I'm going to kill them" Garsiv yelled.

"Can I sleep now Garsiv?" Garsiv looked at Tus.

"He's ok, just worn out go to sleep little brother I promise I won't slap you anymore."

"Ok." I mumbled before drifting off into sleep.

Tus sat down on a chair "How many do you want to kill? Because I want the rest. That was really close when father hears heads will roll, and when Tasar and Chin me get back…"

"Both brothers sat back in silence trying to still their racing hearts.

"Get out!" My brothers yelled as several protectors tried to enter the room.

"We are here to protect him," they demanded.

"Get! Let me through now," Ray screamed as she hit trying to get through.

"Let her pass now!" Garsiv yelled at my door watching as they parted for her.

"Idiots," she swore "how is he?" She glanced at Garsiv as he walked back and set in a chair closing his eyes.

She went up behind him and rubbed his neck he opened his eyes then closed them again.

" Mummm that feels good. My head is going to explode again…" Garsiv mumbled.

Ray glanced at Tus "Well I guess I have the unpleasant task of telling father." Tus said under his breath.

"He isn't going to be happy. Do you want me to go with you big brother?" Garsiv said his eyes closed rubbing his temples.

"No watch Dastan." Tus opened the door to over forty protectors. "Get away from the door!" Tus screamed.

"They WHAT!" After the second time Tus repeated what had happened Tus pitied them. He'd seen his father in a fit of rage and it was a scary thing.

"Come with me," he yelled. When he came up to the protectors he was quiet but his voice made them back away.

"Get away from my son now, or I'll take every one of your heads. Do you understand me?"

They backed away. "Out of my site, I want you gone from this wing NOW!"

One protector had the stupidity to object, he was drug by father's guards to the dungeon.

He walked in to see Ray rubbing Garsiv's neck she stopped and nudged him.

"Father," Garsiv stood up swaying slightly.

"Sit down son please. Ray if it helps my second son with his headache continues."

"I told Dastan I didn't want to wish I hadn't mentioned it." The old king rubbed his face he picked up a vase and threw it across the room. I didn't open my eyes to exhausted from trying to stay in one time period.

"They will pay. Get some rest Garsiv I will watch him." Our father looked down at me. "I'm so sorry son, they will pay."

Garsiv stood up looking down at me.

"It was too close father we were losing him, it took both Tus and myself to keep him from having a full fledge attack."

"Believe me when I say this," father said looking furious, "heads will roll."

Ray followed Garsiv and Tus out of my room.

"I wouldn't want to be them," she whispered to Garsiv.

"Neither would I," both my older brothers said walking down the hall.

My eyes watched my father so good in his acting I thought to myself even me would have fallen for it. Maybe he did care. He watched them go and smiled. No he didn't I thought as he left me alone.

It was three days before Tasar and Chin me returned to a fuming king. When Tasar came in to look in on me he got an ear full about his so called protectors and what they had done.

"Has he woke?" Chin me asked.

"No he hasn't." My brother replied looking down at me worried. "Time was changing even we saw it start to flicker in his room."

Chin me bent closer and listened to my heart. "Prince Tus can you hear anything wrong?"

"His heart is skipping a beat," my oldest brother mumbled holding on to my hand.

Chin me kept his hand on my chest and glanced over to Tasar. "It was harder on our young prince that we want to acknowledge."

Tasar hit the wall with a force watching things fall off the tables and scatter about on the floor. He walked to the door and a protector standing around nervous for being so close. He sat down and looked at the floor before looking at Tus. "Were in trouble," he said quietly. "You better bring in Garsiv, your father and Ray we have to weigh our options."

The look on Tus's eyes was not easy to see as the oldest son rushed out of the room to find Garsiv and father.

"Were in trouble old man." Chin me murmured.

"I know old friend." He bent down and pushed the hair out of my face, I feel it."

"His heart is giving out. Immortal or not were losing him." Chin me looked at the man he'd called friend for several hundred years.

Tasar threw a vase against the wall. "It had to happen when we were gone. Why," he asked. "why then?"

"I don't know what else to do. We need to get him to the pool by the temple maybe the waters will help if not, then it up to the gods."

"But he's immortal," Garsiv said looking at me.

"And it shouldn't happen, but it is," Tasar mumbled "so now we have to try and help him." Tasar put his hand on

Garsiv's shoulder. "I told you we didn't know what would happen, no one has ever become the dagger before son."

"He was fine! Garsiv yelled he was recovering and all those damn protectors did this to him!"

"We don't know that Garsiv."

"YES we do," Garsiv yelled.

"This isn't helping Dastan ," my father said walking in with a regal formality. "Pointing fingers isn't going to help, we need to take action."

"We'll take only, Ray, Chin see and myself and make hast for the temple waters. I'll need Garsiv and Tus to carry Dastan.

"This is a nightmare. He was getting better," Garsiv said holding his head in his hands.

"No time now son." Our father squeezed garsiv's shoulder. "Go your brother needs you to make ready."

"Where's my horse?" Garsiv yelled at the stable boy making him fall to the ground.

"Son where're not taking the horses," Tasar yelled across the grounds.

"How are we supposed to get there then?" Garsiv yelled stomping across the dusty ground.

"Get on the roof with Dastan, Garsiv. We meet on the training roof in twenty minutes."

Garsiv held me in his arms a blanket over me.

"So now what we do?" he shifted my weight watching a sandstorm coming in from all sides. Chin me looked up at his small band of travelers.

"Good they are almost here." Garsiv looked over to Ray who only shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea she mouthed."

The storm raged around us as a wall of dust surrounded us.

finally Tasar looked up to see the first black stallion run in his main on fire his eyes red he pranced up to Garsiv and bowed his head. "Garsiv I'd like you to meet Finnal chief of the fire horses you're on him." My brother slid on him wrapping his hands around his main." I moaned grabbing hold of the horse's main. It turned looking at me.

"Finnal," I moaned.

"Yes little brother, our horse is called Finnal."

It's a good name I whispered to Garsiv.

Next came a pure white horse "Larkspur is yours Tus. She's the fastest; we might need Dastan on her in the end."

Tus slid on her. Her long white mane blowing in the wind she looked at him with bright blue eyes. Next was a fire red horse who pranced up to Ray, a grey horse who pressed it head against Chin me and a brown horse that walked up to Tasar.

"Thank Begrat for allowing you to come, as well as Litner from Rome for helping, we are in your dept."

"All the horses know where they are going, so hold on."

Chin me watched as Finnal let out a cry and they headed for the sky in a dead run.

Garsiv never felt so free he loved the sensation and the speed they ran left fire in their wake. He looked over to see Tus beside him smiling. He knew his brother was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Hang on little brother, I wish you were awake for this you'd love It." he whispered in my ear. We made our destination in one hour where a normal horse would have taken 10 days. Our horses pranced up to the pool my eldest brother leaping down to help Garsiv with me.

I grabbed my horse's main.

"Little brother let go of the horse now." I opened my eyes slightly watching the horse look at me.

"He's beautiful," I muttered looking at his rich brown eyes.

"Yes he is baby brother, but we have other things to do right now that admire our horse," Garsiv said helping me to the cave.

"Get him inside." Tasar yelled a little behind us. "Get him in the pool he's fading fast."

Garsiv picked me up and ran inside and slid into the pool with me, as soon as the water hit me it begun to glow.

"Now sink him in the water. Garsiv you've got to hold him down under the water."

"You'll drown him old man," my brothers yelled hanging on tighter to me.

I listened to them yell it's going to be fine brothers, I'm fine. I whispered. I really shouldn't use that phrase any longer they'd seen me use it too often when I wasn't fine. I felt Garsiv clutch on to me tighter.

"No Tasar!" Ray yelled leave them be.

"I understand, but we don't have time to argue, so…" he motioned to Chin see that nodded and hit the floor with his staff.

"No!" Garsiv cried losing me in the murky depths. "I can't move old man nooooooo." He watched in horror as I slid under the water."

He listened as Tus and Ray echoed his cry.

"WHY," Garsiv cried. It was over three minutes before the water started to turn black both Garsiv and Tus turned their heads away from where I'd sunk their hearts sinking into the black depths with me.

"When I get out of here I will kill you old man." Tus yelled.

"Not so fast Prince Tus. Now," Chin me yelled, "get your brother up quickly Prince Garsiv, the waters turned clear again."

"Get him up," Tasar yelled.

My brothers pulled me up out of the water.

"Dastan," little brother, Tus yelled holding my face.

I coughed and sputtered grabbing hold of Garsiv's strong arm my hand on Tus's shoulder.

"Get him out. We need to get him warm."

I looked at my brothers my teeth starting to chatter.

"I'm sorry," Tasar looked at my brothers white faces. "I know that was painful to watch. We had to stop his heart in order to get it started again stronger. We didn't think you could do it, no one would expect it from you."

Garsiv ran out into the rain looking up letting the cool raindrops fall on his face. He screamed his furry at his lack of control, clinching his fist.

"It's ok love." He felt her hands go around him. "My big strong warrior," she grinned. "You're not that scary are you.

He looked at her one eye brow going up.

"Only with you everyone else is scared of me. "To bad she whispered in his ear they might find out what a remarkable man you really are." She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. "It's ok my love, he's going to be ok."

"I'm sorry I should have had more faith in you." Tus looked up at Tasar.

"No son we're sorry it had to be done that way." Garsiv came in and leaned down to look at me.

"Hello big brother, was that you I heard screaming to the heavens?" I whispered quietly.

Temper, temper, I grinned slightly letting my eyes close. He put his hand on my shoulder before looking at Tus both took a deep breath.

"He's going to be ok Garsiv," Tasar said. "I'm sorry it had to be done that way."

"Why didn't you just tell us," Garsiv pleaded as he fell to the cave floor next to me.

"We couldn't," Chin me said.

"It had to be done by you, with nothing in your mind except for letting him fall into the water. We hope you accept our heartfelt apologies. Our lives are pledged to Dastan and his high protectors we wouldn't bring him all this way just to let you watch him die."

My brothers nodded their heads taking a shaky breath.

When Tasar called nine horses came this time. The last one walked proudly over to me.

"We are indeed honored," Tasar said as he bowed his head at the horse.

The last horse was the color of the morning sky on its flanks stars twinkled against two golden moons and a purple sky, its main the color of a sunset. The other horses bowed to it.

"I want to introduce you to Dastan's horse. His name is Begrat." He looked at the small band of travelers before walking over to where Garsiv stood with me.

"He's the time keeper for your planet." Tasar said watching Begrat move his head and pawing the ground.

He was the most unique horse Tus had ever seen he watched as a shooting star fell to the ground on his flanks.

"Tasar did you say Time Keeper," Tus question.

"Just that Prince Tus, he is time." The horse looked at each walking up to Tus and Garsiv he let them pet his muzzle before he walked back to Dastan.

"He's letting you know he respects you Chin see said, it is a great honor.

"How can he ride him?" Tus worried.

"Just put him on his back son."

Garsiv and Tus lifted me on his back and watched as his main covered me like a blanket. They each got on their horse and fled back to the palace after they had me down.

Tasar smiled, "that was a surprise. "Let's get you back in Dastan before the night air chills you."

After they had me back in bed Tasar smiled do you know what he said?

"Who," Tus asked.

"The horse Begrat, Tasar smiled looking at them."

Garsiv looked at Tus in confusion.

"Oh yes they speak, you just don't know how to listen yet, but you will learn.

"He said he would always be Dastan's horse and to call when he needed him as well as all the others they are for all purposes our horses. They are the best allies we will find.

Tus and Garsiv let out a loud laugh and slapped their legs. Yes there is something good about this whole accursed affair.

The scare with getting my heart started again had been a few months ago and finally I was feeling better. My headaches had gone away and my protectors all five hundred of them were kept at bay.

Garsiv was very in love and for once was happy, laughing and smiling.

Today I'd been given an assignment to knock a wine pitcher over with my mind six hours later. I was still trying to do it. I looked up to see my brothers come in. I gave them a wide smile.

"Well brother," Tus said "it's almost your birthday so what do you want."

"I don't want another year like the last," I said out loud.

"Why was it a hard one," Garsiv said looking innocent.

I just shook my head "really Garsiv."

He was eating a pomegranate and spit the seeds at me.

"Really," he grinned.

I looked at Tus who laughed under his breath.

"Next," I said 'I want this danm pitcher to fall on the floor. I've been at it for six hours."

"Why didn't you just ask us, little brother. There you go Tus said laughing, as he knocked it over wine spilling out onto the tile floor.

"Well ok …not what Tasar meant, but it works for me."

I was really getting tired of that cursed thing.

"Next" Garsiv said with a wide sweep of his arms before he spit seeds once more at my face.

"I thought you were my high protector, "I question him.

"Not against seeds" he said with a smirk.

"Did you two just come in to torment me," I said with a sigh?

"Well were over do," Tus said putting his arms around me. "Don't you think Garsiv?"

But Garsiv had lost his smile as he saw a small band of protectors creeping closer to me. He ran towards them screaming, I told you to stay away from him. They fled like sheep from a wolf.

Protectors I laughed seeing one fall on the ground before quickly getting up and running out of the room.

"He loves terrorizing them, doesn't he?" I looked at my brother.

"It does make his day," Tus laughed.

"He's never going to get over them making me have an attack."

"No," Tus grinned.

"Will he be back?"

"Depends on how far they run little brother. So…" Tus slapped me on my back. "Do you remember the trip to the spring, the horses?" Tus waited watching.

"No why?" I looked at Garsiv grinning as he came back in the room. Do feel better Garsiv?

"Yes, Yes I do brother."

"You were right brother he doesn't remember."

What are you talking about?"

"Your birthday present."

"Which is?"

"A surprise," Garsiv said hitting me in the arm.

"Garsiv that hurt!"

"Oh don't be a big baby. You've gotten soft over the year."

"Thanks big brother, I watched a few protectors slowly slid back into the room.

"What?" Garsiv turned looking at the back of the room. "I'm going to kill them." he ran sword raised until he tripped on a rug.

I watched in horror realizing one of them had their sword out ready to impale him when he fell. I didn't think, I don't even remember running, I was just there to catch my big brother before it hit him.

I ended up getting a nasty cut on my shoulder but I saved him. He looked at me for a split second before he started yelling at me.

"What the hell was that!"

"I was saving you."

"From what falling down!"

"No, I yelled back. I was saving you from falling on that protector's sword." I turned around to point him out, but he was gone.

"Your bleeding Dastan," he ground out between his teeth.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"You've been hurt or sick for a year!"

"Right I said looking between Tus and him.

"And I'm sick of it!" Garsiv yelled.

"Well I thought it was Special!" I yelled back at him sarcastically.

"Well you must, you keep doing it."

"Quit yelling at me Garsiv," I screamed getting in his face now as frustrated as he was.

Tasar came in to stand by Tus watching us yell at each other. "Brothers quarrel?" He said with a smile. "Is Dastan bleeding?"

"Yes," Tus watched as Garsiv stepped on my foot. That started the whole argument. "Seems like old times, he grinned watching me throw wine on Garsiv.

"How did he get cut on his shoulder blade?"

"He saw a protector come in, and he thought Garsiv was going to fall on the blade so Dastan threw himself in front of him."

"What happened to the protector, the one Dastan said tried to impale Garsiv."

"He ran away, he was probably afraid of Garsiv. Why?"

"It's nothing," Tasar said.

"Fine go Garsiv!" I yelled "Make sure you don't trip. "Tus our brother is a…" there was long silence.

"A what?" Tus asked with a smile.

"I don't know what, but he is." Tus let one eye brow go up. "Just like old times little brother come on he laughed lets get your shoulder cleaned."

Tasar hurried to find Chin me. "Someone has Dastan's blood on his sword."

"A protector?"

"Yes."

"Is he ok?"

"So far."

"We have to find the protector. it may be nothing but …"

"The dark one has been seen in the palace." A protector yelled running through the door and looking at Chin me.

"Dastan just got cut by a blade." Tasar stood up his voice rising in worry. "If the dark one gets him or his blood... "

"I'm off to find Dastan, Chin me yelled."

"I'll look for Garsiv, Tasar shouted. "We need Begrat this place is no longer safe. Ray if you know where Garsiv is we need him now he screamed across the court were leaving at once!"

"Garsiv she ran up to him out of breath"

"My baby brother is a real…" he was going to say pain in the ass. He didn't finish his sentence. "He's in trouble he grabbed her arm, where is he?" He ran in my room slipping on the rug and falling on his face.

"So you must like falling big brother, because it seems like…" My smile faded "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No but something's wrong." I helped him up watching Chin me come running through the door.

"Let's go, we need to leave fast." Dastan, how do you feel?"

"Fine, why?" We watched as Chin me chanted around us.

"What is the vilest creature you can think of?" Tasar whispered.

"The dark one," my father said worry in his eyes.

"He wants your son's king."

"What do we do?" The king looked at Tasers.

"We get them to safety as well as you."

"Were we safe from the dark one?"

"The horses are here" Chin Me said walking quickly in and grabbing my arm. "We need to fly fast."

"Fly?" I asked "Sorry Dastan no time to explain," we ran to the top of the roof to see 6 horses ready, Begrat pawing the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Intro.

If someone had told me my life was going to change to this extent, I would have laughed at them and told them they were either drunk or crazy. I didn't know it, but I wasn't going to see earth for a long time. Everything I thought I knew was about to change.

_A NEW PLANET AND A STEP BACK IN TIME_.

"Dastan, Begrat is yours."

"Look at him," I said in awe."

"Get on now!" Chin me said pushing me roughly on the horse's back. "Begrat old friend were in great danger, we need to be safe."

I held on as my horse ran. The ground blending away into a blur as my world faded away with one resounding pop. I shook my head trying to get the buzzing out of my ears and finally catching my breath as my horse stopped. Nothing looked recognizable. I quickly glanced over to my small group as Chin me got down and patted my horse.

"Clever friend, we're in the only place the dark ones cannot go."

"Where is that?" I looked up to see three moons drifting over a bright purple sky.

"You're in Eiravia."

I turned around to see a handsome man not much older than Tus. His hair and beard were the soft golden color of the moons above me. He gave me a soft smile, his deep sapphire eyes shining. I looked around watching in fascination at the small band of people that had replaced our horses.

"My name is Begrat," he said as he bowed to me. "It's a great pleasure to serve you Dagger of the Gods."

"Dastan," I repeated quietly. "I'd never liked being called Prince, damn if I was going to be called Dagger of the Gods."

"I know you have many questions, but first I'll show you to your rooms.

I stood for second looking up the steep path. "So does this go all the way to one of your moons?" I said trying to get my breath in their thin air.

"No he laughed, just home."

"Are you sure," _I muttered to myself_ trying to breath.

"Positive," he grinned.

"I told you little brother you were getting soft," Garsiv smirked rubbing my hair.

"Garsiv?"

"Yes," he grinned.

"Bite me."

Begrat chuckled softly, you'll get used to our air soon enough. Once we're at the Palace you can take time to rest before we have our feast."

I put my hands on my knees, trying to get my breath again. I was feeling light headed and I wasn't going to tell my middle brother but he was right, I was out of shape.

"Are you ok little brother?" Tus said walking up beside me.

"I'm fine, Tus thanks."

Better brother Garsiv. I put my arm around Tus.

Garsiv only rolled his eyes.

"I watched Begrat walk he seemed very formal _I thought_ _to myself_," like one of the visiting royals on our planet. He carried himself with a quiet grace. He'd also seen battle, of that I was sure looking at the various scars on his arms.

"You're not what I expected," Begrat said as he waited for me to catch up with him.

"How is that?"

He looked at me and smiled, "I'm not sure," he cocked his head studying me, "Just different, younger maybe. Your eyes are very blue," he waited watching me for a reaction. "I knew someone who reminded me of you, I guess that's it." He smiled sadly before patting my arm and starting out again on our climb.

"Father?"

I wondered if he was here, maybe someone would take him back home if I was luc…

No it really hadn't been my year for luck watching father make the climb behind me.

This world was nothing like the rich brown sands I was used to. I looked down as I walked on the flowers creating a carpet of reds and blues nestled against a sea of green grass. The air smelled sweet as a gentle wind drifted by me. Everywhere there was life, color and beauty. It lacked only one thing; people.

"Can I ask you something?" I came up to the tall man named Finnal. He looked back at me as he made his way up the stone path. "Were everyone?" I asked.

"We're it," he said looking back at me. "We lost our entire population in the great wars. It's been really quiet since then."

I heard Garsiv laugh. "Well our little brother is here now, so I'm sure it will liven up."

I glared at my middle brother before continuing on with my conversation.

"Well it's a big planet maybe there might be someone, somewhere."

"No," he said, "we're it." He patted my shoulder before hurrying to talk to the leader.

I fell into step beside my brothers.

"Well this wasn't what I was thinking of for a birthday present," I muttered to myself.

"Maybe it's mine." Tus smiled as he looked at the woman called Larkspur.

She smiled at him moving her long silver hair from her sparkling blue eyes as she walked around him a slight smile on her face.

"My sister likes you." The tall dark haired man grinned as she looked our way again tripping on a small rock.

"You better watch were you're going sister." She glared at him before turning and concentrating on the steep climb in front of her.

"So you got the dark hair of the family, I guess?" Garsiv said walking behind the man called Finnal. He turned around his eyes showing mirth.

"Well she's actually Begrat's sister. _We have a small family here so we tend to call everyone brother or sister, it makes our family feel bigger."_ Finnal grinned as he watched Larkspur glance at Tus before looking forward and quickly walking on. Finnal slapped Tus on the back "she'll keep you on your toes high protector," he said with a wink. "And she usually gets what she wants, be warned."

Tus smiled at her." But I've never meant her before now."

"We've kept watch over you and your family since Dastan became the Dagger of time.

"Dastan ,just Dastan, not the Dagger of time, " I muttered to him listening to their conversation.

"Sorry Dastan," Finnal grinned looking at me and shaking his head before looking back at my brother. My sister was instantly drawn to you. She was hoping you wouldn't bring any of your wives. I don't think you'll miss them." Finnal laughed giving Tus a slight jab in the arm.

I watched as Ray stumbled. My brother who had a room full of woman at home and didn't like any of them except for one thing, loved her with all his heart. I smiled as he reached out for her. "Be careful love," he whispered in her ear. He put his hand on her back as they climbed.

We came to a great palace its walls seem to touch the sky, waterfalls fell among the stone with cascading flowers of red and white. A far cry from the desert dryness I'd always known.

"I know you're worried about your kingdom King Sharaman, there's nothing we could do your world could have ended if the dark one had found any of your sons. I hope you will be very happy here." Begrat said as he walked with father. "This is your home now."

"Forever?"

"I'm sorry my brother, but yes, the dark one knows you are the dagger of time, he'd never stop until he has one or all of you." Begrat said looking back before concentrating on the climb.

Finnal stopped short looking at the woman called Larkspur as she walked by him .

"Did you hear him?"

"I heard," she smiled as they walked on.

"What?" I asked, looking at them as Finnal grinned.

"Ok why can't he get here?" I questioned.

"You have an inquisitive nature, don't you," Begrat smiled.

Tus and Garsiv snorted "you have no idea. He never knows when to shut up." Garsiv said watching me glare at him.

"It is true little brother," Tus laughed. "You know it is."

"Well" Begrat smiled , "I'm sort of out of practice answering a lot of questions, but go ahead" he grinned, "ask away."

"So why can't he get here?"

"It is forbidden anything dark or evil, only light can survive here." I turned around glancing at father briefly before moving forward.

"Your safe and we won't fly to your world anymore, in order to keep you safe as well."

I shook my head listening to the one called Begrat as Larkspur put a hand on my shoulder and walked by.

"I hope we all can become great friends," Begrat smiled.

The leader watched as Finnal walked by. "Life is different here. It might take some time to get used to but, I think in the end you'll be happy here."

I hurried up to Garsiv.

"Look brother, a place where you don't have to have your hand on your sword all the time. I'm sure Ray can think of other things more interesting to occupy your thoughts." I laughed at my joke moving ahead of him before falling flat on the ground as Garsiv kicked me in my ass with his boot. He grinned down at me as he stepped on my back pushing my face into the grass laughing.

"You should know your brother better than that Dastan." Ray laughed stepping over me. "You know he's going to get even for a comment like that."

"Really," Tus leaned over to Garsiv. "Was that called for?"

"I thought it was," he laughed.

I was dusting my clothes off when I looked up to see the one called Finnal looking down grinning.

"Come on Dastan up you go little one."

"Little one," I questioned.

"Were a little older than you," he chuckled.

"Well I'm not little." He laughed before pulling me up. "Ok if you say so."

"Wait, we are taking about age; right?"

"Yes," he said his eyes twinkling. "Are you talking about your age?"

"I uh…I uh…" I said at a loss for words.

"Finnal quit tormenting our new family," Begrat grinned .

"Up you go." He said pulling me up and brushing off the grass on my back he shook his head snickering before moving ahead of me his soft blue shirt blowing slightly in the breeze. He was different than Begrat, where Begrat had high cheek bones and wavy hair, Finnal had short dark brown hair, his honey brown eyes showed all his emotion as it played across his face. He had rugged good looks that I was sure if there were women on this planet would have waited in line for his attentions. And for some reason unknown to me, he seemed vaguely familiar.

"Dastan keep up," Garsiv yelled down the hill.

Once again I was trying to get my breath, I still was feeling the effects of the year and the climb went on forever.

I walked over looking at a tree that stood in the middle of a grassy field. I put my hand on the rough bark. _I like you, I said to myself _rubbing my hand on the tree. A small fleck of light caught my eye as it glittered in the sun. I leaned over and pulled out a broken child's toy.

"Where is he?" Tus sighed. "We've lost him already."

"Finnal take them in, I'll go back for Dastan." Begrat made his way back down the hill his hand going out to keep him balanced. He stopped feeling his eyes sting. I stood by the tree looking up at it.

He watched me. The lump in his throat making it hard to swallow. He shook his head closing his eyes briefly before walking up to me.

"You're lost, young prince."

"Sorry, I saw this tree and… it's a beautiful tree isn't it?" I looked up at its branches.

"Yes" Begrat said softy, "it is. It's very special to me."

My hand rubbed on the dark bark "yes," I said looking up at it; I can see that it's special.

Dagger of …I looked at him making a face and heard him chuckle quietly. "Dastan we've needed you on this planet. "Come with me, your family says you're lost."

"I'm not lost." I sat down for a second trying to catch my breath. "You know where I am," I grinned.

"Yes I guess I do," he studied me. "I'm glad you're here."

I patted the ground beside me, "come on sit a minuet with me." He set down under the tree watching me as I looked at the branches that seemed to touch the sky. I leaned against it. "I like it here."

"Can I ask you a favor?" I looked at him waiting.

"Ask young prin…"

"Please Dastan," I put my hands together in a plea.

He smiled, "Dastan."

"Can this be my tree? I sort of lost my planet and…" I looked up at the tree again, "I'd kind of like this tree," I laughed.

"I know you're already thinking I'm strange but we didn't have trees, like this at home."

"It's yours," Begrat said quietly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have precious stones from our planet."

"No just this tree." I took another glance at the tree feeing A strange affection for it. "I feel like I'm home. Strange," I laughed. "A different planet and I feel like I'm home."

We made our way back up the hill in silence. "Oh wait, here." I handed him the small metal toy. "The sun was shining on it." I handed it to him and watched him grasp it shut.

"Thank you Dastan. Thank you very much," he said looking away his eyes glassy.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I…" he tried to tell me but just shook his head. "I'm fine young one."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is your room Dastan." Begrat smiled as he opened the door for me.

In truth, I hadn't heard much of what he was saying to me. My mind was too focused on the large lion that was ambling down the hall towards us. I pressed myself against the wall watching as it rubbed against Begrat's leg.

"Is it tame?" I watched as she padded into my room jumping on my bed, her large amber eyes looking at me with curiosity.

I turned around thinking he'd still be there. Surely he wasn't going to leave me with a lion on my bed.

"Wait you forgot someone," I yelled out the door."

Begrat poked his head back through the door. "Her name is Meara and, we didn't forget her she's decided she's yours."

You could hear Finnal's laugh fading down the hall.

"Begrat," I yelled down the hall, he turned to show me a wide smile.

"Is she just a cat?"

"No she's our little sister." He waved at me laughing before walking out of site.

I looked back in my room to see a beautiful woman with golden hair hanging in ringlets. She smiled as she studied me, her amber eyes watching me with fascination.

"Your mine I've watched you for so long but, now to touch you is pure heaven."

"I think you're wrong, I'm sure I'd remember you."

"Well you will remember me."

She threw me on the bed. I soon realized the women in Eiravia were not shy. It filled a void that had been festering for a long time. She smelled sweet like flowers in their countryside.

"You need a bath," she scrunched up her nose at my smell."

"You took me, before I had a say in the matter."

"True," she laughed. She led me to a warm bath. "Have you ever made love in a bath before?"

My mind wandered to a time in my teens and something my brother and I didn't talk about.

"It's ok. I'll share you with your brother."

"I can read minds sometimes. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you that!" She bit her lower lip as she looked guiltily at me.

"Yes" I said "you did. And, it only happened once and we were really, really drunk," I argued. "It was a mistake" I muttered starting to feel guilty again.

She smiled and "sealed your bond. That's why he's high protector because no matter how much you fight with each other, you still love each other. Now you look like an Eiravian."

She smoothed my white silk shirt down over my soft back pants.

"Please Meara, don't keep getting the wrinkles out or we won't make it to dinner I grinned."

"Later," she laughed.

"Oh yes," I whisper in her ears. "You can count on it."

Follow me, she purred before she turned back into the lion. We walked into the great room and, I kept my hand on her as she purred loudly. I saw Begrat talking to father, Tasar, and Chin me. Tus was watching Larkspur with longing. I didn't have to imagine what he'd been doing before dinner. Garsiv, Ray and, the man called Finnal were talking when they turned to look at us. I reached down to hold on to Meara's fur protectively an action that made Begrat, Finnal and, Larkspur smile. They knew already she'd found her way into my heart.

"Welcome little brother." Begrat said a smile across his face. I turned around to see who he was talking about.

"He means you," Finnal said. "You're our family now and since you're the youngest, you're our little brother."

I liked the one called Finnal instantly. He laughed often and his large brown eyes showed a carefree friendly attitude that reminded me of Bis.

Begrat patted Meara on her head. "Hello little sister, are you finally happy?"

"Very!" she purred turning into her human form.

Finnal laughed loudly," Those two together will keep us on our toes."

"Can I ask you something? Why is she a cat, when you're horses?" Garsiv asked watching us.

"Because she is sacred." She was protected from the great wars she is the last of her kind.

"Is she from yours or Begrat's family," Garsiv asked.

He smiled as he looked at Meara laughing with me across the hall.

"Neither," Finnal said watching her "but, she's still our little sister."

Garsiv looked at me, "I understand." He listened to me laugh. "It's really nice to hear him laugh again. its been too long since we've heard it. The two of them together should be a lot of work."

"Since just Meara alone," Finnal finished "is a full time job."

Garsiv looked at me and grinned, "Looks like you found your match little brother."

I smiled looking at Finnal and feeling something deep inside of me wondering if I really had. She pulled me close laughing and, I smiled at her pushing that feeling deep inside of me again.

Two weeks had passed and I was happy. I watched father at dinner tonight, he was tapping his knife on the table and looking at me. I knew his signs. I felt like a deer blocked by a large rocky cliff and a lion slowly slinking up to me. Oh yes, _I thought,_ the attack was coming soon. I didn't know when, but it was coming.

My father had lost control of my brothers they were happy, they didn't have any wars to fight, any lands to overtake and women that loved them.

My father blamed me, he wasn't the powerful king any more he was just an old man. Where, Begrat was the time keeper of earth. You're not so important now father are you? _I thought to myself _looking at my food and smiling sadly. I'd learned to block my thoughts, I grinned as Garsiv told a joke. I shook my head I could take father he was old and weak, he didn't have the power here to hurt my family. Yes he dose, a quiet voice in my head answered and now you have to protect your new family as well. I sighed I'd take it when father decided to let me know how displeased he was, but maybe for once I'd find a friend to help protect me . I looked at Finnal a friend I said quietly to myself deciding that this time it was going to be different.

It was early morning and I was going with Meara to see the countryside, something I hadn't been allowed to do yet. After a short time of me trying to figure out how to mount creatures that they called Sins we headed out to enjoy her world. .

The day was warm with a gentle breeze as sweet smelling as Meara's perfume.

"It's beautiful, Meara."

I watched bright color birds fly to the next tree.

"What are they?" I pointed up.

"There're called Nisms."

I walked further away from her "and those?"

I looked down to see a group of small furry creatures their eyes to large for their body, their noses twitching as they looked up at me. They reminded me of fat rabbits ready to burst.

"Run!" Meara screamed.

"What?"

"Run!"

I felt something hit my leg biting through my pants

"Get off of me!"

I brushed one off, as another one latched on.

"I said get off of me!" I screamed pulling them off one by one as they latched onto my leg. I'd pulled several off before I heard Meara roar and watched the tiny creatures scatter away as fast as they'd appeared.

"No, no, no!" she cried. "What have I done?"

"its ok it's just a scratch Meara," I swayed and fell in her arms hitting the ground as the world started to blur.

"We have to get out of here Dastan, come on."

But our worthless rides had run away when Meara roared. This planet as beautiful as it was needed horses other than Eiraviaians.

"No, no, no." she muttered to herself. "Look what I've done I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"I should have listened to my brothers but, no I had to take you out alone show you how wise to the world I was."

"Meara your rambling," I said touching her cheek.

"I'm what?" She looked down at me in thought.

"Dastan think of your brother, your high protector we need him .Tell him to get Begrat and Finnal were in the flatlands near Plainea and were in trouble."

"Meara I'm fine," I said trying to get the world from spinning."

"Dastan, love, please focus."

I thought of Garsiv, that we were in trouble, and closed my eyes with Meara in cat form laying over me.

"Garsiv," Ray complained "you're supposed to move it kind of helps,"

"Not all the way off," Ray fussed, her voice going up in frustration as her lover jumped off of her.

"Dastan in trouble he yelled pulling on his clothes in a flurry."

"Already!" she sighed jumping off the bed and quickly getting dressed herself.

"I'm going to get Tus," he said pulling on one boot on the run.

"Hey!" Tus yelled pulling the sheets over Larkspur and covering himself in a single movement. "Do you mind! Please knock next time before you come barging in." he said looking angry.

"Sorry Tus, Sorry Larkspur but your little sister and our pain in the neck brother are in trouble."

"Meara," she complained under her breath feeling fear start to drum in her chest.

"Give us a second," Tus motioned for Gar to leave. Wait while we get dressed he said in a voice that sounded more like a king and a command.

Garsiv stepped out of the room waiting as he watched Ray

"Why is he outside?" Ray said walking back and forth in front of Garsiv.

"I don't know."

"Well you should," she mumbled. "He's you're brother."

"I've never known why he dose the stupid things he does," he said hitting the wall in frustration. "He has no common since, he doesn't know this land and still he goes out with a slip of a girl. I've tried to take care of him his whole life."

She watched him pacing back and forth in front of Tus's room.

"He does keep us busy love," she said looking at Garsiv as he paced.

"What's taking them so long to dress?" Garsiv shouted in frustration. "It's not formal attire."

"Follow me," larkspur shouted as she flew out of the room and headed to the great room where Begrat and Finnal were talking to Tasar.

"What's wrong?" Begrat looked immediately worried.

"Dastan and Meara are in trouble" Larkspur shouted "Garsiv said he heard Dastan say they were near the flatlands near Plainea."

"What are they doing out?" Finnal yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"No time now brother when we get them back, then we can be mad."

"What are these things?" Garsiv said looking at the strange animals.

"Our horses so to speak, we need our hands to hunt." Begrat said as he mounted one with fluid grace.

"Prince Tus ride with Larkspur, Prince Garsiv…"

"I can ride anything," Garsiv said looking up at the silly creatures."

"Good to know," Begrat said getting ready to ride.

Garsiv looked at the tall grey creature its head small, its long legs way to thin to ride. "One question though, how do you get up?"

Finnal gave him a hard push, "sorry friend but we don't have time for you to figure out how to get on."

They took out at breakneck speed. Meara saw them coming and let out a roar.

"There over here!"Begrat yelled by the time the creatures had stopped Garsiv was down as well as Finnal watching the woods, weapon out.

"Your so in trouble little sister," he said behind his back.

"What bit him Meara?" Begrat demanded as he tore open my pants leg to look at the bite marks."

"A Tar" she cried.

"What's a Tar?" Garsiv and Tus yelled together.

"A nasty clump of fur," Begrat felt my face. "The poison already in his system," he watched as I shook the sweat pouring off of me.

I looked at Tus as he kneeled down," little brother can you talk to me?"

"Not a good Idea big brother going out without a guide," my voice trembled.

I listened has I heard Garsiv shout, "No it wasn't'."

Begrat sighed "now we have to find one." He looked at Meara. "Why don't you ever listen to us?"

"I thought you said there wasn't any thing dark here?" Tus looked at my grey face before looking at Begrat.

"No, I said the dark one couldn't get here. But there still is dumb creatures who don't know any better."

Tus looked down at Meara, crying as she held me.

"We need to get him back to the palace and then we have to go and find one," Begrat sighed.

It wasn't an easy feat getting me up in front of Garsiv when I was dead weight. I slumped against him, his arms holding me tight.

"Hold on little brother," I heard in my head before I succumbed to blackness.

"Tasar," Begrat yelled. "It was a Tar, are you with us?"

"Yes of course," the old priest said looking at me.

"Were off Meara stay here, listen to your big brothers next time, please. Sometimes we know what were doing." Begrat yelled as he left the room.

She fell to the floor in front of my bed. Finnal came back in putting his hand on her head, "We'll find one young one," he touched her nose before running off to join the others.

She looked up tears streaming down on her cheek.

"Have I ever told you how I meant our young prince?" She glanced up at father.

"They will find one child your family and mine make a formidable foe. They will find one."

"He's very lucky to have your as a father Meara said, trying to compose herself."

My eyes opened through a haze of poison. I could have swore I saw him smiling as he looked at me, but it wasn't a good smile, no it wasn't a good smile at all. It was coming I thought, and soon.

Thank you child he's very special to me my father said holding on to her.

Meara sniffed as she set in a chair and watched me.

Garsiv and Tus were getting instructions at a dead run on Creatures that made camels seem like they had a smooth gate.

"If you see one, there will be more watch for them. And they jump so be careful," Finnal warned.

"And they work together," larkspur added watch your back.

"Whatever you do don't fall," Tasar was yelling at them holding on tight to his Sin.

"We have to get one alive."

"How?" Garsiv yelled with the wind in his face.

"Luck and this," Finnal raised a net.

When Garsiv and Tus saw them, they looked at each other. This is a Tar? They look like fat rabbits," Tus laughed.

"Don't be fooled by their appearance they have a lot of poison in them," Begrat muttered. Not wanting to imagine what would happen if they didn't get one.

Garsiv looked at Finnal who was motioning to be quiet. When each was in their place Begrat let out a yell making the tiny creatures scurry in all directions. it took over an hour to get one but finally they heard the call.

"I've got one!" Finnal screamed. He held up the bag listening to it hiss as it moved around in a frenzy trying to get out.

"Back now, Begrat yelled hurry we can't waste any time."

"We have it little sister," Finnal said holding the bag as he came into my room.

Begrat watched as Tasar took the creature out letting a small amount of poison drip from the creatures tooth into my mouth.

"Keep his mouth closed Garsiv, don't let him spit it up!" Begrat yelled watching me try to spit it out.

Meara watched my eyes opening in alarm, feeling someone's hands keeping my mouth closed.

I looked up at my brother's eyes, "shallow and I'll take my hands off your mouth little brother."

"Good," he said taking a deep breath and looking at Tus who set down on my bed trying to get his breath.

"I'm so sorry Dastan, it was my fault."

"It's ok," I whispered, my throat sore.

"You come with me little sister." Begrat grabbed her arm pulling her out of the room.

I tried to go with her but Finnal pushed me back down in the bed.

"Keep him down Garsiv, he shouldn't move even if you have to set on him," Finnal said as he left.

"I should be with Meara, if she's going to get in trouble."

I started to get up only to be pushed down.

"One move little brother and if Garsiv doesn't sit on you, I will," Tus announced his arms crossed as he stood up.

I watched Larkspur by the door, she watched her brothers and Meara disappear down the hall before she sighed and came back in kneeling down.

"Dastan we love our sister as much as your brothers love you, she's just going to get a lecture, I'm sure your no stranger to those." she touched my arm before smiling at Tus and quickly leaving the room to catch up with her family.

"What were you thinking?" Begrat hit the wood table with his fist. "Talk to me. What was going on in your Mind?"

Meara bit her lip. "Well Dastan was with me."

"Who didn't know the land." Finnal said matter of factly.

He looked at his sister watching as her lower lip started to quiver

"I'm so sorry."

"Well at least that's new." Begrat said under his breath but the stress of the day hit as she cried and fell to the floor. Finnal looked at Begrat who finally sighed.

"I think this one time, you might have learned your lesson."

"Come on little sister."Finnal helped her up as she buried her face in his arms, her sobs coming in shuddering breaths.

"He's fine. Hey little one, he's fine."Finnal raised her chin to look at him. Finnal looked over to watch Begrat come over and pull her in his arms.

"What would we do, if we lost you Meara?"

"You scared us and I'm sure Dastan's family feels the same about him. Now dry those eyes and go with your sister, I don't want Dastan to think we beat you."

"That was new." Finnal said watching her leave with Larkspur. "I've never seen her that upset before they've really connected, they might be good for each other."

"Or get each other killed. let's hope it not the latter Begrat worried. I need a drink how about you?"

"What?" Finnal watched as his brother laughed.

"We had to connect two worlds to find two families with a brother and sister that are that much of a handful."

"What were you thinking?"

"Well I…"

"Don't talk back to me," Garsiv yelled.

"You asked me the question." I tried to yell back but my head was pounding.

"You're always doing something, were always saving your ass." Garsiv yelled.

"Sure, right," I said sarcastically "I made those creatures attack me." I yelled back my temper flaring.

"You were on a planet you didn't know. We should have taught you better than to go somewhere without knowing your surroundings."

"I'm sorry I'm such a pain in your side and besides Meara knew." I said trying to convince myself that they were wrong.

"I'm not thinking she is the best one on this planet for keeping you out of trouble little brother." Tus said looking at me.

I closed my eyes. I really wasn't in the mood for one of Garsiv's rants. Before both Tus and Garsiv yelled for me to open my eyes and take it like a man.

"What do you want," I yelled.

"I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry I'm such a thorn in your side." I said looking at Garsiv's and Tus, they just sighed.

"You scared us again little brother, we told you not to do that, remember?"

"I remember," I repeated.

I tried to get up and was literally throw back down on the bed.

"Stay there! Your not suppose to move for two days. If you get up, I will hunt you down," Garsiv said through his teeth and "tie you to the bed little brother."

I looked up at Tus he didn't look any happier. "Follow directions, just once in your life, please Dastan."

"So let me get this straight, if I follow them once I…."

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Tus pushed me down stuffing a pillow in my face.

"I dare you big brother, I mean he is immortal," Garsiv laughed watching Tus shove me into the soft bed. I threw the pillow on the floor and glared at them,

"Not funny," I screamed at him.

"If I was you little brother I would stay in bed." Tus yelled pointing his finger at me.

"I'm going to go talk to father. Stay." Tus pointed again before leaving.

"I'm not a dog!" I screamed after him.

When Tus was gone I watched Garsiv.

"Gar," I ventured.

"What?" He said setting down and empting his boot.

I watched as one small pebble rolled onto the floor.

"Do you remember that night in the baths?" it threw him.

"What?"

I looked at him waiting to see if he remembered, he did I thought as he lost his color.

"Why?"

"Well Meara can read minds and she said that was the point where you became my protector. It connected us so to speak."

Garsiv looked guilty "that was a mistake Dastan. I was drunk, really, really, drunk."

I looked down, he looked at the door before he got up and came over.

"Dastan, I'm sorry."

I nodded my head.

I decided this wasn't something Garsiv wanted to talk about.

I tried to move and closed my eyes in pain. "They were nasty little creatures, weren't they?"

Garsiv smiled, "They look like fat over feed rabbits."

"They didn't look to terrifying did they?" I grinned. I tried to move as Garsiv sighed and moved his chair closer to my bed.

"Get some sleep little brother."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Nooooooo" I cried looking at the black bird by the window.

"I've been mad at you before little brother."

"What? What did you say," not really listening. I watched it hop on my bed. I looked at my brother he didn't see it.

"And I imagine I will be mad at you again, so it's not the end of the world." He grinned ruffling my hair.

"Oh gods!" He didn't see it.

"Are you feeling ok little brother?" He watched as my eyes got large.

"Sure." I said moving back in the bed as the bird jumped on my chest. No, I thought watching it smile, birds don't smile. "I need up now!" I flung the blankets watching it hop on the floor. And fly out of the room.

"Come back here," Garsiv yelled as I ran after it. "Get back here right now," he ordered.

I ran behind it as it flew down the long hallway. It landed at the door hopping in the large room waiting to see if I followed it.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Tus and Finnal yelled together. It looked back at me nodding it head before it flew into Finnal. I fell on the floor.

"Dastan are you ok?" Finnal reached down trying to get me up. "Little brother, look at me."

"You were supposed to watch him," Tus said complaining to Garsiv.

"You know how he is big brother, he ran out on me."

"You would think since he's weak you could keep up with him," Tus pointed out.

I looked at Finnal as he watched me. "Dastan talk to me," he said quietly. A voice I'd heard in my dreams since before the dagger. "Would you two quit arguing and focus on Dastan. I think something is wrong with your little brother," Finnal said still looking at me.

I looked away thinking of all the times I'd seen the bird in my life and then I remembered the vision of a man when I was having an attack. The face, my eyes rounded, it was Finnal that was why he looked familiar.

Garsiv looked down watching me.

"He's losing all his color," Tus said quietly.

"Little brother," Garsiv knelt down "talk to us. You're really scared why?" Garsiv questioned.

"Finnal," I whispered.

"What?" He bent back down his brown eyes looking at me.

"You don't have any color little brother, you need to go back to bed."

"Will you take care of me?"

"Sure," he said looking at my brothers in confusion.

"I could use a best friend here. I had to leave mine at home, would you consider me?"

"Sure," he said slowly watching me, "young one you need to go and lie down. I didn't think you could lose anymore color but I was wrong."

He felt my head "you're running a fever. I think you need to get to bed before Begrat finds out your up."

"Do you know anything about a black bird?" I questioned waiting for his reaction.

"No why?"

"No!" I'm going crazy _I thought to myself_.

"Get to bed right now!" Begrat yelled walking in. "Why did you let him up?"

"Come on little brother lets get you back to bed." I stopped looking at the bird fly out of Finnal it spread it wings two heads one on each side a branch in both beaks. "A shield, it's on a shield," I mumbled. "It's on a shield!" I yelled looking at Finnal.

"Get to bed now," Tus yelled pulling me down the hallway.

"Finnal I yelled, your crest is a two headed blackbird."

He watched me go.

"What was that all about and why was he up?" Begrat demanded watching me be drug by my brothers down the hall.

"Did you tell him my crest was a blackbird?"

"No."

"Well that was strange then."

"What did he want you to do?" Begrat said after listening to his story. "Then you should, I think he needs a friend here. Do you have any problems with that?"

"No. Again brother, how did he know my crest was a blackbird?" Finnal watched the man he called brother for hundreds of years hoping he might know the answer.

"Not sure," Begrat said slowly "He's not what I expected for the Dagger of the Gods." I thought he'd be full of himself. A pompous ass," Begrat said watching my brothers drag me to my room. "He's completely the opposite. I can't see him as a warrior, he's too kind."

"From what I've heard from his brothers he was a damn good warrior," Finnal said taking a sip of wine. "I guess he's very athletic when he feels good."

Finnal smiled thinking of his conversation with Tus "but he's always been kind, his brothers call him the heart of their family."

He still looks in shape," Begrat said looking at Finnal, "No he's lost weight and muscles over the year. I don't think it was easy becoming the dagger."

"I like him Finnal said looking at Begrat, I like his brothers too it seems nice to have them here."

Yes Begrat said I like them too. He smiled patting Finnal on the back. It was a good idea brother. I'm glad you talked me into going and getting them."

Garsiv and Tus gave me a long lecture about listening to my elders, which I heard half of.

"Stay," Tus held my face. "Please little brother for me, I need to go and talk to father.

Garsiv watched me look away. "Come here" he sat beside me on the bed. "You're scared to death and I don't know why close your eyes little brother, and go to sleep."

"Garsiv I think the dagger making me lose my mind."

He pulled me closer to him, "well you didn't have far to go," he said grinning down at me.

"Gar?"

"What?" he looked down at me.

"I'm over my head," I said looking up at him.

"Well then your big brothers will get you out of trouble again, were pretty good at it by this time. Now calm down and close your eyes and go to sleep please."

"Are you awake?" He looked at me "no," he said to himself watching me breath. "You are a lot of work little brother." he stretched his legs before shutting the door to look for Ray.

I opened my eyes briefly noticing Finnal had replaced Garsiv in the chair. "Finnal?" his head snapped up from his book.

"Sorry best light for reading," he said looking at me.

"So you weren't watching over me then?"

"No this has always been the best light at night to read by."

"Oh," I said looking at the dim candle light, "Finnal thank you."

He grinned "go to bed young one, It's late."

"Finnal."

"What?"

"I've always dreamed of a blackbird."

"What," he said looking up from his book to watch me sleeping again.

He put his book down to study me. "You're like Athos aren't you to much trouble" he said to himself shaking his head sadly. "Great now you have me thinking of him." He picked his book back up and started to read again. "I have no idea what I've read." he stood up closeting his book and looked at me. "Why did you always dream of blackbirds little brother?"


	9. Chapter 9

Time Chambers and a Grain of Insanity. 

"How is he?" Ray watched as Garsiv came in, his face holding a furious expression. It was the look he often got when he felt like he wasn't in control of a situation and needed her the most.

"Asleep he grumbled."

"So love," Garsiv said pulling off his clothes and standing in front of her. "I'm going to show you that I'm a man."

"I was pretty sure you were already," she laughed, grabbing him, "but sure I might need reminded."

"Why yes! You are a man. See there," she laughed holding onto his shaft as though he had a handle.

One eyebrow went up. "If you let go of me love, I'd show you. It might be a bit more enjoyable than just holding onto me like I'm a wine pitcher."

"Well why didn't you say so," she laughed lunging all her weight onto him and throwing him on the floor. "So show me," she winked at him, "I'm yours," she laughed throwing open her arms and legs.

"Not too hard to get, are we?" he grinned looking over at her naked on the floor.

"Not where you're concerned. "So my dark warrior, are you going to talk about it, or are you going to have your way with me?"

"I'm going to ravish you." He said getting on top of her. He took his time enjoying her, his hand sliding along her curves, his mouth devouring her lips. His passion soaring as he thrust into her with force, he felt her arch her back in ecstasy kissing her at the moment she came to stifle her screams.

"So that was good," she grinned lying flat on the floor. "I guess we should get back on bed."

"You bit me," he smiled wiping the blood of his lips.

She laughed softly as she climbed onto their soft bed. "And you call yourself a warrior, really love," she looked at him. "Did the little woman beat you up?"

"You're one of a kind Ray," he laughed. He leaned over kissing her "and you're all mine."

"So love, what happened?" Ray looked at the man she loved he always held everything in, but he never could completely hide his emotions, not from his eyes.

"Go to sleep sweets." He leaned his head against the head board feeling guilt start to seep into him again for that one act. It didn't matter if he wasn't his blood brother he had always been his baby brother in his eyes and that one act had plagued his nightmares for years afterwards.

He closed his eyes briefly before asking. "Are you ok?" he looked down at her worrying that he'd been too rough.

"Sure, I'm a warrior, remember. I can still kick your skinny ass." She grinned back up at him." As she listened to his heart speed up waiting for her to say she was ok. He combed his fingers through her hair until she drifted off to sleep.

It was a week now and both Meara and I had been very quiet around our family. We were too wrapped up in our own problems. I looked down and left the room when Tus or Garsiv came into view .Meara simply didn't go into the rooms where her brothers or sister were. I think we were both still feeling the pain from the lectures.

I sat on the roof petting Meara, she quietly purred as I leaned against the wall letting the warm sun hit my face. Come to think of it, I don't think I said a word to either of my brothers in a week. I hadn't eaten with them and I avoided them especially Garsiv. I felt embarrassed by the whole confession. I had such a big mouth, I thought. The last thing I wanted was to cause him guilt again.

"Meara?" She looked up at me her amber eyes glowing.

"Where can we go alone, and not get into trouble?" She turned into her human form, her hands resting on my leg.

"There's a place in the palace no one goes, supposedly it still allowed" she said with sneer.

We got up and went to explore the oldest part of the palace. I walked around the various sculptures admiring them. "It beautiful," I said touching the light grey stone of a man's body.

"It's nice isn't it I wish your back looked like that, not ugly and scared."

"Meara," I sighed looking away, "I meant the sculpture was beautiful, not it's back."

"But its back is too see smooth," she slid her hands over its back and I felt another sharp bite of her words.

"I don't want to talk about it Meara."

"So how long do you think we can stay here before someone comes and finds us?".

Meara grinned, "Do you want to find out?" I shielded every thought I had from my brothers.

"Yes," I turned to her and smiled. "Yes I do."

We slept on a worn make sift bed, we read the discarded books, and we lost track of time. One week turned out to become two. It was a strange place we forgot everything, who we were, time itself seem to blend into one long night. I forgot about my family worrying about me, I forgot everything.

Our families were past being mad at us, they were worried sick. They went out looking for us, each hoping they would be the ones to bring us back before nightfall. Yelling at each other seemed to be their present form of coping. No lectures each thought, I just need to see them alive.

"Why can't you hear Dastan's thoughts?" Finnal yelled.

"I can't alright, I've told you this a thousand times already." Garsiv picked up a cup and threw it across the room in frustration.

"You were the one he asked to take care of him, why didn't you?" Garsiv demanded.

"But even if he was in our world you should be able to hear him." Finnal screamed back feeling like he'd let me down.

"In less he's dead," Begrat said in a murmured.

"No he can't be!" Tus worried, "he's immortal."

Begrat shook his head, "He can still die. We live longer but there are still ways we can die," he stressed.

"Where are they then?" Finnal looked at Tasar who shook his head sadly.

"Wait!" Chin see yelled his voice going up in alarm, his eyes starting to clear. "You told them not to leave the palace. Would they have?"

All eyes were on him. "Would they have?" he stressed. "You know your brother and sister better than me."

"Meara wouldn't have, not after getting in that much trouble," Begrat muttered.

"What is the one place where they would forget everything?" Chin me questioned looking at Begrat.

"The Hall of Time," Begrat said standing up letting his chair fall to the floor in a clatter. "No," he yelled in fear taking off down the long corridor. "They were under our noses all the time."

"The hall of what?" Tus and Garsiv yelled behind them running with the rest down the long corridor.

"If you stay in it for long you lose yourself. Meara wouldn't have known, we didn't tell her about it."

"No!" Begrat grabbed his little sister.

"We've got to get out of here or we will have the same fate. Get them out of this place," Begrat yelled. "Come on little sister," Begrat was crying. "Don't leave us, please don't leave us."

Garsiv and Tus were pleading with me as well.

"Quickly, they still have life in them, there's hope."

It was three weeks of worry for both sets of families neither side smiled.

"We can't lose them," Begrat said quietly to Tus. Begrat stood up running his hands over his face. "I yelled at her, that was the last thing she heard." Garsiv and Finnal looked down before they took a big drink.

"I yelled at her to not leave the palace, and she didn't, and now it is worse than ever going outside."

He looked at Garsiv who took another drink, he closed his eyes fearful that, that would be his last conversation with me. It was three more days before either of us opened our eyes. I watched as Garsiv slept.

"Gar please don't be mad at me," I whispered.

Garsiv woke feeling sad he dreamed those words over and over only to see my eyes shut now he opened them to see me staring at him.

"Did you hear me gar? I said please don't be mad at me."

He rubbed his eyes looking at me again, "Dastan?"

"Are you mad at me?" I repeated.

"I'm not mad at you."

"But I scared you." I said against his chest as he held me tight.

"That you did little brother. I need to find Tus and father, don't close your eyes please Dastan promise."

I shook my head before he flew out of the room.

Tus looked at my eyes so glad to see the clear blue of spring sky in them. "Dastan," he grabbed my hair and put his head to mine "you've worried your big brothers, and kept us up for nights."

.

I raised my arms to hold him weak from the effort. My father prayed and thanked God I was alive. I watched him with interest, before looking at the light in my brothers' eyes. "Meara," I asked my voice hoarse from lack of use.

"She's fine she woke up a little before you." Tus smiled patting my leg.

I looked at Garsiv who stood back from Tus and my father. "You are mad at me Garsiv," I decided.

"No are you mad at me?"

"No why?" I wondered out loud.

He came up and ruffled my hair. "I went over and over the last fight we had in my head, it was eating me up alive."

I put my hand over his, "you will always be my high protector, and my big brother, and let's face it I do tend to get myself in a lot of trouble."

"That you do," he sat down and put his face in his hands before looking at me, "That you do little brother."

After I ate Garsiv stayed setting in a large leather chair he made himself comfortable and watched me like a hawk.

"I won't disappear, I looked in his eyes. He just nodded his head and looked away."

"Is it cold in here?" I said out loud my teeth starting to chatter.

"I'll get you another blanket."

"Sure," I said digging deeper under the blankets.

He looked at me before making a mental decision and climbed into bed with me holding me tight. "I'm better than a blanket."

"I'm so cold Gar." I held him tight trying to feel his warmth, even he felt like ice.

I listened to the door bang against the wall as Finnal rushed through. "Is Dastan having a reaction? Damn!" He sat down watching me shiver in my brother's arms.

"Garsiv, Meara's doing the same thing, Tasar said it's the prolonged exposure to the chamber, it's like a drug. We have to wait it out with them."

"Do you need anything?" he said looking worried as he knelt down to look at me.

"He needs another blanket,"

"I'll go and get one. Garsiv it has to be the high protector that's you and Begrat all the rest of us can do is get you what you need and try to help."

"Finnal, did Tasar say how long?"

"I'm not sure," he said watching me shake. He stood up putting his hand through his hair, "no one's been in the chamber that long." He watched as Garsiv pulled me closer listening to my teeth chatter.

"I'm so cold," I shuttered looking at him.

"I'll go and get you more blankets," Finnal said before putting his hand briefly on my arm. "I didn't take very good care of you little brother. I'll make this right."

"Finnal it wasn't your fault," I said my voice shaking.

"I'll go and get him some blankets," he said hurrying out.

"I'm freezing gar," my voice shook, my teeth chattering, I felt my big brother pull me closer to him.

"I'm here brother." He wrapped his arms around me tighter pulling the blanket around both of us and drifted off to sleep.

"Get them off of me!" I screamed.

"What the blankets?"

"No!"

I was swiping the air, "Dastan," Garsiv said looking around me in confusion as my arms swung in the air.

"Rats get them off of me," I cried.

"Get them off my face, get them off!"

My back arched "Help me! Get them off of me." I screamed franticly. "Let me go," I cried.

"Gods, Garsiv whatever you do don't let him go," I heard Tus scream.

My back arched as my scream blended with Meara's. I screamed as Garsiv held me down pinning my arms to my side

"Let me go, their all over me!"

"There is nothing there, little brother."

"Nooo! There all over me." I appealed to Tus "Make him let me go, please brother, please" I begged.

"No Dastan."

"Father, do you love me so little. Help me! I know you hate me, but please not this, not this please. I won't tell, just not this," I pleaded with him. "I don't like the rats," I cried.

Tus looked over at our father, "Garsiv and I have this, I know it's hard on you."

"Yes;" he said slowly watching me his eyes narrowing as I screamed. He looked at my brothers holding me down. "Yes," he said drawing himself up. "It's too hard for me to hear, thank you son."

"I promise to be good, just let me go," I pleaded. Garsiv held me tighter.

I threw back my head and screamed as I tried to wiggle free, hitting Garsiv across his face. I heard him swear before he pinned me down again.

"No there all over me," my eyes held a wild stare. "Please don't do this to me. No their not women," I yelled, "their something else, something monstrous."

"What happened to the rats?" Tus muttered holding my hands down. Garsiv's eyebrow went up. "Ok sorry Gar."

"I know you hate me for all the pain I've put you through. I know you wish you didn't have me as a brother. That's why you're doing this right," I shook.

"Why are you doing this to me? I love you both. Why," I cried. "I'm sorry please, I'll be good, please just let me go."

"Tus glanced at Garsiv watching his nose bleed before he took a blanket and threw it at him.

"I won't tell," I yelled. "I didn't tell when the Greeks raped me. I didn't tell then. Please, I won't tell now, just let me go," I cried.

My brothers exchanged quick glances. "Bastards," Both screamed. "How old would he have been?"

"15," Garsiv yelled he was "15.

"Whore mongers," Tus cursed.

I screamed clawing at the sheets "Please Garsiv if you ever loved me let me go." When it didn't work, I turned on Tus, "Please brother their all over me, please do you hate me so." I screamed again crying hysterical. "Help me please, help me."

"I can't stand it any longer," Tus said as he doubled up his fist, knocking me out. I fell in Garsiv's arms quiet.

"Oh gods," they panted both breathing heavily. "What the hell." Garsiv let go of me and ran to the corner his hand against the door frame.

Tus was shaking as he set in the chair. "Tell me brother we don't have to do that again, how long does it take to get out of his system?" Garsiv looked at Tus who had his head in his hands.

They could hear Meara screams. "Oh gods, I hope we don't have to do this again," Garsiv worried.

"I'll go and see," Tus stood up only to bend over his hands on his knees. "Ok," he said winded, he stood up and went out to the hall. When the door opened Garsiv could hear Meara's screams. Tus came back in shaking his head.

"Oh Tus no," Garsiv swore. "I'm afraid so get ready for act two at least you gave us a break."

"How is Begrat doing?" Garsiv said as he dabbed his nose.

"Same thing, it's taking Finnal and him to hold her down. Snakes in there," Tus said trying to catch his breath.

"I think he broke my nose," Garsiv muttered touching his nose carefully before getting back on the bed and putting his arm back around me.

"Alright little brother, here we go again he sighed."

His body tensed waiting for my first scream. Once I opened my eyes I was yelling about spiders' intent on eating my eyes out. I bit, I scratched, I screamed, well both my brothers held me down. I said anything to make them let me go. It was a long night, my brothers both had black eyes, long scratches a few bites and several bruises. Slowly I started to pause between screams and pleas. My eyes closed, and I fell asleep in Garsiv's arms with Tus lying on top of me.

"I think he's asleep," Garsiv whispered "get off of us Tus." Tus felt his way to a chair and fell into it.

"That was pure hell he touched his eye carefully, it looks like we went to war."

"You mean we didn't." Garsiv leaned his head against the headboard. "I can't feel my legs anymore Tus."

They watched Finnal come through the door looking as wore out as they were with long cat scratches across his arm. "Damn she turned into her cat form, try to hold a large lion, try it."

We did, one with two legs."

"I hate to say this gentleman but…"

"No" Tus and Garsiv pleaded, "Don't say it."

"Tasar says to tie him down and get some sleep it looks like another night or two of this." My brother banged his head against the back of the headboard in frustration "Damn, damn, damn."

"My thoughts, exactly, Finnal muttered."

Finnal threw rope at their feet, "make sure it's tight we don't want to chase him."

"Someone should be here with him. Get some sleep big brother I'll take my turn after you."

Tus nodded to weary to think. He went out and fell into bed, larkspur pulling him to her.

Tus tapped Garsiv on the arm four hours later, "go get some sleep in a bed brother it helps."

He watched Garsiv get up and try to straighten.

"I walk like an old man," he cursed as he made his way to his room and a bed.

It was six hours later, and I was screaming again. The ropes making me panic even more with my high protector not there to give some feeling of well being. I yelled Garsiv's name, I screamed it, trying to break my ropes.

"Dastan calm down please," Tus yelled at me.

I spit in his face. "Where are my brothers? What have you done with them?"

Garsiv came running in holding the door frame. "How long?" He looked at Tus.

"A few minutes, apparently now someone has kidnapped his brothers," Tus sighed looking at Garsiv.

"Great;" he cursed under his breath. "I wonder if his other brothers are as sore."

"Probably not," Tus mumbled wiping his face. "He spit on me," Tus said matter of fact, not looking up.

I was crying my wrist bleeding, "We need to get the ropes off of him and hold him down, and he's really hurting himself."

"I don't think I have the energy to hold him anymore." "Do you Tus?"

"No," Tus said "But somehow we've got to at least fix the ropes around his wrist."

"Ok Garsiv, are you ready? Garsiv was sitting on me while I screamed.

"No," he finally said letting out a breath. "Big brother we need help, I don't think I could hold Tasar's little dog, let alone my crazed brother."

I watched as Finnal walked in the room. I needed him, he would help me. "Finnal, please make them let me go, they aren't my brothers, they just look like them. No I yelled, you said you'd protect me, you promised me. No, I cried the bird told me you'd protect me.

"What bird Dastan?"

I watched him come closer to me, Dastan what bird?" He leaned into me.

"Father's evil, please don't trust him." I whispered in his ear. .

"Hold him down Finnal, I need to untie his hands, Tus said unwrapping my ties."

I looked at his face so close to mine. "Finnal I need you," I said quietly. "Fathers gotten to you too," I cried. "You promised me you'd take care of me, the bird swore you would."

"Dastan what bird," Finnal said letting go of my hands. I grabbed him yanking him on top of me my mouth tasting him, my tongue sliding between his lips. Finnal pushed me away.

"Let go of him now," Garsiv yelled.

Finnal pushed his hand against my chest to break away from my grasp.

"Sorry Finnal, he wouldn't do that if he was aware of what he was doing."

"Sure," Finnal said wiping his mouth off, but I'm going to tease him about it when he feels better.

"Don't," I murmured in his chest.

"Don't what Dastan?" he said in my ear, his voice husky and deep.

"Wipe it off," I muttered.

He looked at Tus and Garsiv, "he's not himself," they both said.

"So he's never done that before?" Finnal said quietly.

"No!" Garsiv demanded his voice going up, "No he hasn't."

"Ok sorry," Finnal watched me before he sighed. They undid my wrist well Finnal held me down only to retie them with torn pieces of cloth father down on my arm.

Garsiv put a gag in my mouth. "Sorry little brother but we need a break."

"Has he ever thought you two were doing something to him?" Finnal said watching me try to get the gage off.

"Just that we don't love him," Tus watched me strain against the bonds.

"But your father…" Finnal said kneeling down to look at my eyes.

"Seems like he immediately thought father was out to get him, poor father." Tus watched me. "It must have been so hard for him to hear, Dastan has always been his favorite son. I hope his bonds hold," he said worried. Tus made his way to the chair and fell into it watching me try to break them. "I've never been so tried in my life," Tus said. "Did I say that out loud?" he looked at Garsiv not sure he heard his younger brother say yes or no.

Both brothers looked at me struggle against my bonds. "Where is his energy coming from?"

Garsiv watched as tears came streaming down my face. "He's scared to death, and with me not holding him he looked at Tus. I've got to get under him again. "Five more minuets," Garsiv leaned against the wall stretching his longs legs out on the floor. "I need to hold him again as soon as I can stand," Garsiv groaned.

I watched them as Tus took my gag out of my mouth. "Hello little brother," I looked at him. "We're going to untie you." I said nothing. "That's scarier than the screaming I heard Tus tell Garsiv.

Finnal untied one arm then the next, I laid still watching for my break when Garsiv started to get on my bed, I elbowed him and tried to run. Finnal and Garsiv threw me back on the bed.

"I thought you were my friend," I cried. "Finnal, don't let them do this to me." I grabbed hold of him my face close to his my breath on the back of his neck. "Please" I whispered, "I need you."

"You're going to be ok, they're not going to hurt you," Finnal said softly.

"No their not my brothers, my father is evil, help me please."

"So who is your brother?" Finnal said trying to keep my mind occupied. "Begrat," I yelled "ask him."

"That's the little brother we know," Tus said yelling as he held me down listening to my screams.

"You don't know anything, you only see what you want to I screamed."

"Watch his teeth!" Garsiv yelled. I tried to bite Tus before blackness surround me, as someone punched me.

"Sorry," Finnal said looking guilty.

"We've done it several times," Garsiv said holding me to his body. He looked up to the heavens, "No more," he yelled. "Please."

"Please," Tus echoed.

"Please," Finnal whispered.

When I woke my body hurt. I looked up at Garsiv who looked like he'd been in a war. Tus, asleep in a chair, didn't look much better.

"Gar" I questioned, he held me tighter.

"Oh please don't start up again brother." I heard him plead, as he opened the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"What happened," I questioned. You could feel the tension in his body.

"Tus," he yelled.

Tus opened his eyes "No," he whined. "He's up again?"

"Look at him, I can't see his face."

Tus looked at my calm eyes. "Hello, little brother."

"What happened Tus?" Tus leaned over putting his elbows on his knees.

"Is it a trick?" Garsiv asked.

"I'm not sure," Tus leaned over to touch my face. He pulled a piece of hair out of my face. "No! I don't think so."

"Meara's awake, how about our young prince? Tasar leaned down, "What is my name?"

I looked at Tus in confusion before looking at him. "What?"

"Tell me my name?"

"Why did you forget it?" I grinned.

"Just do it!" Both my brothers yelled at me making me jump.

"Tasar, you name is Tasar."

"Where are we?"

"We're in, Eiravia."

"Good, good," the old priest was saying. "Who is this?" He pointed to Tus .

"Have you lost your mind old man?"

"Tell me Dastan."

"He's my oldest brother Tus."

"And the one holding you?"

"Garsiv," I said wondering what was going on.

There was a collected sigh before Tasar un-did my feet and Garsiv slid out from under me falling to the floor.

"Garsiv are you ok?" I looked on the floor worried.

"Do I look ok brother?"

"No," I said worried. He took a minuet to catch his breath and laid completely on the floor.

"Garsiv I yelled worried

"Just stay there brother, we made it! Just let me lie here." I looked at Tus who stretched out his legs and slumped in his chair.

"Tasar," I questioned?

"Your brothers have been to hell and back with you son, now I think everyone needs to rest."

"What?" I questioned.

"Come on Garsiv let's get you to bed," he my brothers arm.

"Garsiv," I worried.

"He ok," Tasar said behind his back.

"I'm fine now Dastan, just let me sleep. I'll be ok."

"I'll be back for you Tus," Tasar said as he grabbed Garsiv's arm and helped him slowly out of my room.

"Tus," I questioned. Tus was shakily trying to get up when he fell back in his chair.

I got out but fell flat on the floor. "Get back in bed Dastan that's an order," Tus demanded.

I climbed back in bed looking at my older brother being helped out of the room. "Great" I said to myself, "Don't mind me, I'll just lay here."

It was two days, I slept most of the time when I opened my eyes I heard Meara's soft purr. I put my hand on her fur she opened her eyes and moved her head to lay in my arms her back against my body.

I liked her, the best when she was a cat I thought to myself. I shook my head feeling like that was unkind to think.

"She's in here brother," I heard Finnal yell. He came in and put his hand on her fur gently stroking her head before squeezing my shoulder.

Begrat came through the door. "Apparently we still need someone to watch them still." I looked at his face, he had large scratches across his cheek.

"Are you ok?" I questioned, he gave me a small smile.

"I'm now, Little brother. He sat down watching me as I drifted off to sleep, with a soft purr in my ears. When I woke Meara head was under my chin my hands petted her fur watching the soft fur fall between my fingers. I watched as her amber eyes blinked and she moved a little closer. Where Begrat had been Finnal and Garsiv were setting. I turned my head to watch them their eyes on us.

"Hi," I murmured.

Both gave me a smile. "So you're finally getting up."

I got ready to get up when Meara used her large paw to pull me back to the bed.

Finnal grinned "She always was a late sleeper. Meara wake up I nudged her she turned over and bit me. Ow Meara, Finnal was laughing. Come on little sister wakie , wakie. He opened her eyes and watched her turned into the woman I loved. Well just everyone come on in she said sarcastically. No _I thought_ to myself, I didn't love her. In fact, I didn't even like her much.

"Are you ok?" Finnal said looking at me.

"I'm fine," I smiled. Damn my old feelings were starting to attack me again and it wasn't for a woman.

Finnal grinned taking me for my word. "Thanks sis. After all we've been through he looked at Garsiv, don't you think."

"I have no idea what you've been through I yelled no one's told me." I looked at Garsiv and then at Finnal. I got up still sore and bruised, and stumbled both rushing to hang on to me. I moved across the room very shaky. "The last thing I remember was that room. What about you Meara?" I turned to ask her, she was nodding her head. "Was there rats?" I turned around to ask Finnal.

"No," Finnal said "Or snakes," he said looking towards Meara.

I touched my eye, "Did someone hit me?" I looked at Garsiv

"Me once, Tus twice, and Finnal once."

"And my chin?" Oh he grinned, "That was me."

"Great," I said "Why was I beat up? Was it beat up your brother day." Garsiv rolled his eyes looking at Finnal.

"And my arms?"

"That was Tus and I together."

"Ok," I said under my breath, just then Tus and Begrat came through the door Begrat didn't look any better. What the hell happened?

"You went crazy, both of you."

"Sorry I don't remember."

"The room little sister was very dangerous."

"I didn't know," Meara started to yell in defense.

"We know you didn't little sister," both Finnal and Begrat were saying at the same time. "It's not your fault, it's ours."

"Oh," she said quietly, "Ok, well as long as I'm not in trouble again. Where's larkspur?" she asked.

I sighed, "Am I in trouble?"

Both Tus and Garsiv looked at each other, "Not about this

no."

Something in the back of my mind heard the but… "But I'm in trouble for something right?"

"A little," Tus said quietly.

"Come with me Meara," Begrat said. "Come on," he lead her out of the room as my father came in. I made it back to my bed setting cross legged on it. Father came up and gave me a hug.

"Ok what am I in trouble about?" So many things were going through my mind except the next sentence.

"When you were 15," Garsiv said quietly.

No, I couldn't have let that slip.

"What do you mean?" My eyes quickly flashed fear as I looked at my father. "I was ranting," I tried to say. My father sat in front of me watching me, waiting for my next words. I looked at the floor. "No, no, no," I gave myself a hug until I felt Garsiv's strong arms wrap around me.

"How many?" He whispered. I looked up at him. "Tell me Dastan."

"7," I said. Sure that was a number I thought to myself. My body shaking my eyes flickered to my fathers before I closed them.

I felt Garsiv wrap his arms more protectively around me, Tus hit the wall. I watched as my father left the room telling then he was too upset to stay.

"You don't hate me?"

" No," Garsiv whispered "Not you."

"Well it was a long time ago," I said shaky.

"Why didn't you tell us little brother."

I shook my head trying to grasp a reason why I didn't tell them something, anything I thought.

"They were your friends."

"We didn't know them little brother and even if we had do you really think we would have condoned that."

Tus screamed, "Never again, do you hear me!" I jumped. "If something happens to you, tell us!" Tus screamed. He picked up a bottle and threw it against the wall.

"What else did I say," I questioned. Garsiv went with it "Everything."

I instantly looked worried

"About uncle Nazam?"

"Yes," Tus said looking at me.

I looked away only uncle Nazam, I might still be safe.

"Now," Tus said quietly "We want to know all the details."

" Nazam gave me to the Greeks."

Tus went to the window before looking at me and walking out of the room. "I need to find father, I know he's upset."

"I'm sure he is." Knowing the words was true for different reasons.

"Garsiv," I looked at him if I told you everything then why. I didn't tell you everything did I?" I looked him. "It was a trick." I sat back down on my bed. "Why would you trick me?"

And yes, I knew I hadn't told him everything. In fact, if they were just upset about this one act, I had really kept my mouth closed tight. I was actually proud of myself. I'd learned to play the part as well as my father, and I hated myself for it. It made me feel like I was lying to my brothers, but it was also keeping Garsiv alive, and because of that I'd lie.

"We wanted to see what else you hadn't told your family. Why didn't you come to Tus or I."

"You were mad at me. I'd done some stupid trick on you. I tried to tell you what was going to happen. Don't you remember, you chased me down the hall and told me to get out of your site."

Ok, that was sort of true. I had tried to tell him about something much worse, and he had told me to get out of his site, so I was telling the truth in a way.

Garsiv looked at me for a moment his eyes replaying the past.

"I do remember it." His eyes held tears, "You told me you fell off a horse. I laughed and told you, you were hopeless."

I shook my head yes. "And Tus was busy in studies, I tried to tell him but he told me he couldn't be bothered. Nazam was one I said quietly who gave me to them, he told them I had the status of a slave."

"If I could Dastan, I would kill him a thousand times over," Garsiv swore. He quietly got up and left.

I sat there in silence so many more things were buried deep within me, if my brothers only knew. I needed to protect them. I got up shaky and made it to the hall.

"Father," I said backing back in my room. "I didn't tell, you've got to believe me." "He backhanded me throwing me against the wall.

"Not a word or they will pay and your new family will too."

My body started to shake. "Yes father, I understand."

He heard Finnal voice coming down the hallway. "He'll be next, I've seen you looking at him."

"No father, please!"

"I don't have the luxury of my dungeons here, but I'm sure I can figure out something," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes father."

"Good," he said stomping out of my room. "I'm glad you understand me."

"Dastan," Finnal cried running in my room and picking me up.

"What happened?"

"I fell," I said looking away. "Still weak I guess."

I watched him look down the hall. "Are you sure you just fell?"

"Yes," I smiled my eyes down on the floor. "Sure."

"Little brother you better tell me if something or someone is hurting you."

"I'm fine, who would hurt me?" Gods, but I couldn't look into his eyes. I had to protect them they had no idea what he was capable of.

"You told me you wanted me to protect you little brother, answer me."

"I'm fine, I fell."

"Ok," he said watching me. "Begrat needed me, are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine," I smiled up at him, "Go Finnal, really" I grinned.

Just fine I thought to myself trying to get my heart out of my throat. I could hear yelling in the great room. It was father, Tus, Garsiv and Tasar.

"We're going back to kill them," my brothers were yelling.

"You can't," my father yelled back "it's not safe."

"It's not going unpunished," Garsiv yelled. "It's been too long in coming."

"And if one of you gets caught by the dark one then what?" Tasar was yelling.

"But we can go back."

Great I thought, Finnal and Begrat know that's just great.

"He's part of our family now, let us." Both had a tone I hadn't heard before. I wouldn't want to cross them, they sounded like Garsiv when he was mad.

"Begrat it's not safe," I heard Tasar pressing the point.

"And I don't want you to do it." I said quietly as I stepped in the room. "Please everyone thank you, but I'm not losing anyone. It's over, let it go." I watched my father's face he was livid.

I couldn't look him in the eyes the only thing protecting me now was the fact he wasn't in control.

They looked at one another. "Please just let it go It was a long time ago. Promise me."

Tus came up, "Little brother," he said quietly. He looked into my eyes before he looked at the rest of the room. "He would put the world at risk, to save any of us if we were caught."

"Tus is right, I would."

"But Dastan if we go," Begrat started.

"You're part of my family," I said quietly. Begrat came over to embrace me in a tight hug as well as Finnal.

"Little brother," he said with a sigh, "I promise on my word we'll not go if it worries you this much, but know this if anyone hurts you again as a family we will kill them."

I shook my head. "Ok let the matter die." I looked down at the floor

"It wasn't your fault little brother." Begrat said "You were 15 there was 7 of them."

I shook my head and walked out of the room my calmness only a mask as I started to breathe faster and faster, my body starting to shake. I fell to the floor. Garsiv and Tus came through the door looking for me I pulled myself into the darkness and pulled my knees up to my chin.

"You can't really hide from us little brother." I looked up to see Tus and Garsiv both looking down.

"Breathe," I yelled "Can't breathe."

Tus reached down, "look at me little brother, slow down."

"Stupid knife," I muttered between gasps.

Garsiv quickly got on the floor "breathe slowly in and out."

"Can't," I gasped. Meara came out and quickly changed into her cat form. She pushed herself onto my lap and purred. I grabbed her fur putting my head on her nape of her neck, gasping for breath.

"Listen to Meara Dastan," Garsiv and Tus were saying in a quiet voice listen to her purr. Begrat and Finnal knelt down worried.

"I used to be a warrior," I gasped. "Can you believe it?" That took too much air and I gasped again.

"Dastan no talking, listen to Meara," I put my arms around her head. I had ever pair of eyes on me. "I used to…"

"Shut up," both my brothers yelled. "He never knows when to be quiet," Garsiv muttered. I smiled as Meara growled and showed her teeth. "Ok Meara," Garsiv held up his hands, "Brothers have a right to get after him a little."

"Meara they don't mean anything, calm down," both Finnal and Begrat were saying. "I don't want to pull you off of Tus or Garsiv."

Meara snorted and put her head back on my lap. I petted her, my head back against the wall.

"How'd you feel?" "Can you get your breathe now little better brother?"

I shook my head and got up. My ego bruised. "I'm ok," I said still gasping for a strong breath. Garsiv was going with me but Meara head butted him out of the way, her tail swishing in the air.

I listened to her brothers yelling after her, "Meara that was rude," as we went down the hall.

"We need to talk," Begrat said quietly to Tus;

"Meara will take care of him. Garsiv this includes you," he motioned with his head towards the great room where our father and Tasar were. Begrat leaned against the table. "That's twice I've seen Dastan with that short of breath, put that together with the other health issues and I think his body doesn't want to become the dagger."

"I've been worried," Tasar said he shouldn't have been affected by the poison of the tar, but he was the same with the room."

"So what are you saying?"

"You're not going to like what I have to say? But in the long run…" Begrat ran his hand over his face. "His heart is stronger," he said waiting for their reaction.

Garsiv didn't like where this was going, "Only because we about killed him."

"Well you kind of did," Begrat said "but …" there was a long pause. "Time is a funny thing, it's very heavy. I was born to be time, and still I feel the effects of it, but Dastan doesn't have the ability to deflect it, it's literally crushing him to death." Begrat took a deep breath.

"So?" Finnal said looking curious.

"We need to kill him, and then bring him back on this planet. Everything should right itself."

"Hell no," Garsiv and Tus screamed.

"It will get worst," Begrat said quietly.

"We just got him over something."

"That's just it Tus, and over something, and over something, time and time again. It's time, it will never stop unless we break the cycle."

"Father no," Garsiv said looking at him. "Please tell as you aren't thinking about this?"

"Tasar," he questioned.

"I didn't want to say it out loud my king, but I think he's right."

"So we have to kill him without him knowing, and hope he'll come back to us." Garsiv screamed.

"It has to be a family member," Begrat muttered watching my older brothers.

"And if it doesn't work, then we have his blood on our hands," Tus screamed.

"Yes," Begrat said looking at Garsiv.

"Father," Tus asked hoping he would say no.

"It must be done boys, who will it be?"

"There isn't a choice in the matter, it has to be the high protector."

"No," Garsiv swore. "I won't do it, I won't."

"Then you make Dastan suffer one thing after another."

Garsiv sat down looking up. "How," he said quietly.

"Suffocate him," Begrat said softly. "We'll be there to get him back to us."

"When," Garsiv said his voice flat.

"Tonight, it's better to get it done, and over."

"Father," Garsiv question hoping he decide against it.

King Sharaman came up and put his hand on his back, "We won't be far son."

I was starting to get to sleep when Garsiv came into my bedroom. I thought he was coming to check on me instead he picked up a pillow and held it down on my face. I panicked. Why; the thought kept running in my head as I struggled against him. Soon there was blackness, until I felt a great weight lifting.

"Now," Begrat yelled as he breathed in my mouth "Come on Dastan, come back to us," but it felt so good, no pain I decided to just stay were ever I was.

"Damn it!" I heard Begrat yell he's not coming back.

Finnal backed his way to the wall watching in horror. "Come back little brother," he pleaded in fear of losing me, realizing at that moment that he was starting to feel something for me, something more than just being a friend to talk to. His large eyes watched the scene in front of him.

"Garsiv talk to him," Begrat yelled.

"He's dead, you made me kill him."

"Talk to him Garsiv."

"Don't make me a killer," I heard Garsiv cry, as he hit the floor. "Don't make me live with this."

I couldn't leave Garsiv in that much pain, I opened my eyes to see Garsiv crying with Tus holding him.

"Gar," I reached out my hand to him. "I'm right here." Garsiv head snapped up, "Thank the gods," he murmured.

Begrat sat down his body shaking he put his head in his hands, "Gods little brother, I thought I'd made a bad mistake."

"Garsiv," I reached out my hands to touch his shoulder he looked up with pain in his eyes until he reached out and pulled me into his arms.

"I didn't want to do it little brother, but Begrat said it was the only way to make you better."

"Like my heart," I whispered against his chest.

"Like your heart," he whispered.

"It was just your turn to scare me," I whispered in his ear. I looked at Finnal watching him slide down the wall. "Finnal, are you ok?"

Everyone turned around to look at him.

"I'm fine you scared me that's all." I reached out my hand to hold his, but he got up and left in a hurry.

"Finnal," I said setting up. "Will someone go and check on him?"

"I will," Begrat followed Finnal out the door.

"Are you ok Finnal?" Begrat yelled down the hall watching him stop.

"He scared me, I thought he wasn't coming back. I've become attached to him," he said looking away.

"We all have little brother."

I was feeling the best I'd felt in a long time and I wondered why I hadn't seen Garsiv, it' been two days since then. I realized once I got up and out of my room he'd been on a drunk for two days. He was passed out hanging over the bed, his drink spilt on the floor.

"Well big brother," I mumbled to myself. "It looks like it's my turn to pick you up off the floor." I got up and laid behind him pulling him to me. I was sound asleep when he elbowed me hard in the stomach and took every bit of breath from me. I was still trying to get my breath when he jumped up his eyes wide ready for battle. I waved my hands in the air still trying to breathe.

"What the hell Dastan!" He cursed so are you going to talk to me, he yelled.

"Damn Garsiv, I was sound asleep."

"Well excuses me, but when I went to sleep I was by myself. I didn't know who it was."

"Ow," I grinned "You have a wicket jab."

He grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"For…." he looked at me one eyebrow going up.

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"You killed me."

"Don't remind me," he said with a pained expression.

"And;" I said "Allowed me to finally live."

His eyes searched mine for any disappointment, anger, or fear. I looked at him and smiled softly.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He said quietly.

"I know brother."

"And then when we didn't think we were going to get you back," he said with a shudder.

"But you did, and I feel better than I have since this whole thing started." I gave him a big grin really.

He gave me the first real smile I seen in a long time, "That's really good to hear."

"In fact, I was thinking about climbing."

"Wait, what did you say?" After I repeated it, he grabbed my shirt collar. "No, I forbid it. I mean it little brother."

"But I'm fine."

"So give us a little time, please."

"But I'm bored."

"Then find Meara."

"I found you," I said with a grin. "let's go outside, it's pretty out.

"No," he said looking at me grinning. "Go and find Meara."

"Ok, I'm sure we can find some kind of trouble to get into."

As I got ready to leave he grabbed my shirt.

"No trouble little brother, promise me."

I moaned feeling the new scars on my back throb.

"Little brother, are you ok?"

"Sure I'm fine," I said smiling.

"No, you have no color. What's going on?"

"Fine, really fine," I said between my teeth. He patted me hard on my back.

"Go then, and stay out of trouble."

"Ok," I said thinking I was going to pass out, not the time I thought for you to pat me on the back Garsiv.


End file.
